The Hieroglyphics Conspiracy
by Treemist1022
Summary: The Penguins and Team Watermelon go to Egypt in their next adventure as they are to stop a conspiracy that could possibly endanger the entire world. But during their trip to Egypt, they encounter obstacles along the way, will the two teams be able to stop this conspiracy before it's too late? (CnC universe, includes Ocs.)
1. Prologue

**Me: Hello readers, guess what, it's me MISTY! I have another new story for you, aren't I just full of new stories recently? May, it's a busy busy month. Now, before I continue, I would like to introduce to you the two people who will be my AN companions for this, say hi guys.**

 **Nutmeg: HI!**

 **Ty: Hi guys.**

 **Me: Now before you start yelling at me with all those: "Where's Kia?" Questions, let me explain.**

 **Ty: She gave Kia the month off.**

 **Nutmeg: She'll be back in June.**

 **Me: Yeah, anyways so this is the story about the Penguins and Team Watermelon(minus Nika) and when they go to Egypt, it takes place during the chapter of CnC: Grieving, as you know I kind of left it there and I'm sure you're all curious about this mission.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Penguins of Madagascar or any of the characters in the show, however I do own my CnC universe and all OCs in that universe, I also own a giant penguin plushie, but that isn't relevant. (This is here for the entire story since I'm too lazy to put it on every sticking chapter)**

 **Nutmeg: To the chapter!**

Two cats stood in the desert sands of Egypt, walking towards something far off in the distance that was too far away too see, the cats each had brown fur and were clearly Abyssinians.

The first cat was taller and had a darker fur color than the first and he had vivid green eyes while the first one was a bit smaller and had a slim figure and had bright yellow eyes.

The cat with the green eyes held up his map to show the location of a tall pyramid with a giant blue gem floating above it. He lowered the map to see the exact same pyramid standing in front of the two cats, however it didn't have the gem.

A smile found its way onto the cat's face as he rolled up the map and tossed it to the second cat. "We're here." He said excitedly, his voice was deep and ominous yet held a sense of enthusiasm in it.

The second one caught the rolled up map with one paw and pushed it back into the backpack she was wearing and she looked over at the first cat with a raised eye, she looked bored. "And where exactly is here?" She asked in an annoyed tone. Her voice was snappy and sharp, as if impatient.

The green eyed cat continued to grin as he began taking a step towards the pyramid. "We have reached the location of the tomb in which the Pharaoh's Cat sleeps." He said excitedly and rubbed his paws together as the second cat put her paw on her hip and flattened her ears slightly.

"Could you be any less vague?" She asked sarcastically and rolled her eyes at the boy cat, who growled slightly at her as he slowly turned his head back to the girl.

"I'm supposed to be vague, it adds a sense of mystery to everything." He snapped, getting tired of the girl's constant attitude problems.

The girl sighed and rolled her eyes, clearly thinking the boy was stupid. "Just as a settle reminder, we're alone, in the middle of the desert. The whole mystery thing is plain idiotic." She told him as she folded her arms and he once again glared.

He flatted his ears and rolled his own eyes. "I'm sick of your attitude." He stated and the girl looked at him.

"I'm sick of you." She countered and he bristled angrily, clearly not liking the girl cat in the slightest, but he forced himself to remain calm as he turned back to the pyramid.

"Let's put aside our differences for now, and make our way to the pyramid, I want to find that gem as soon as possible, before one of those nasty agencies catches on to what we're doing." He said and started trudging through the sand towards the pyramid.

The girl let her shoulders sag and started following after him, making sure to look around the almost deserted desert. "And what exactly are we doing?" She asked and the boy froze for a second as he turned to look at her.

He let a grin creep onto his face as he answered. "We are unraveling a conspiracy that has long been forgotten." He told her and she tilted her head.

"What conspiracy is that?" She asked, and the boy started chuckling and rubbing his paws together again as he furrowed his 'brow' and looked rather crazily pleased with himself as he began to answer her question, both cats completely unaware of the penguin head that was sticking out of the sand, watching everything they were doing.

"The Hieroglyphics Conspiracy."

 **Me: Well, I don't know about you guys, but I'm excited about this story, aren't you two?**

 **Ty: Sure, as long as you don't ruin it.**

 **Me: Excuse me, but it's my story, I'm not gonna ruin it.**

 **Nutmeg: Yeah Ty, you should be nice!**

 **Me: Thank you Nutmeg, anyways I'll have the next chapter out sometime later since I have to get like two chapters of WIA out now...**

 **Nutmeg: Good luck with that Misty.**

 **Me: Thanks Nutmeg, I'll need it.**

 **Ty: Alright bye readers! Remember to review if you liked the story, and follow/fav if you want updates on when the next chapter will be out. Cya later!**


	2. Starting the Mission

**Me: Good day CnCuddlers, who I assume you are CuCuddlers because this story is directly connected to CnC, and it might be confusing to those who haven't read CnC...**

 **Ty: You ramble a lot.**

 **Me: Yes, yes I do. Also, I'm switching between Ty and Nutmeg through the entire story, so this chapter its Ty, next it's Nutmeg. Ty, Nutmeg, Ty, Nutmeg, Ty, Nutmeg-**

 **Ty: I think they get it Misty.**

 **Me: Alright then, so this chapter is with our favorite two teams and their start to the mission.**

 **Ty: Go and read Readers.**

 **Me: No Ty, not readers-Kia and I have already decided to call them CnCuddlers.**

 **Ty: Fine, go read the story, CnCuddlers. There better?**

 **Me: Yup.**

 _(Theme song from Mission Impossible)_

A blur of black and white slid past a high security building, making a sharp turn around a corner, the security guard tried to follow the blur with his flashlight but saw nothing and gave up, completely unaware of the four penguins that are now towering on top of each other to get to a low hanging window.

"We just need a little bit more height." Skipper said as he reached for the window but couldn't quite get it.

The three Penguins below him let out a small groan as they tried to get that height, but to no avail.

"Sorry Skipper, but without Kia here we aren't tall enough." Kowalski stated glancing up at his commanding officer, who seemed to be thinking up a plan of sorts when he stopped.

Skipper furrowed his 'brow' and folded his flippers. "Wait a minute, where'd our reinforcements go?" He asked, finally noticing not everyone on this mission was there.

Almost right after he said that, the door beside them opened and a black and white cat stuck her head outside. "C'mon guys, what's taken you so long?" Ty asked as she looked over at the Penguins, looking at them with a raised eye.

Instantly the Penguins jumped away from the window and made their way to the door and waddled in, however Skipper stopped in front of the cat. "How'd you do that Kitty?" He asked, calling her by the nickname he had given her.

Ty looked at him for a second before shrugging. "You forget I'm a cat, I'm graceful and sneaky-" She started but Skipper interrupted her.

"You picked the lock with your claw didn't you?" He asked and Ty nodded and snapped her paws.

"Yep." She confessed and Kowalski called for them to hurry up and they quickly went to go catch up with the others, soon all four Penguins and the cat were standing in front of a safe looking at it determinedly.

Skipper turned to Kowalski. "Alright soldier, you're up." He said and instantly Kowalski got to work opening the safe while the others waited.

Ty looked up at the safe before glancing over at the flat headed penguin that was standing beside her. "So what's so important in that safe that we're sneaking in here? Not that I'm complaining or anything, this is way more exciting than sitting around the HQ watching cartoons with Nutmeg." She said.

Skipper seemed like he was about to say classified but Ty folded her arms and gave him a look.

"Don't you dare say it's classified, because not only can I find out another way, but I'm part of this mission as well." Ty said, giving a smart remark to the penguin and he grudgingly agreed.

"This is a weapons testing facility, inside that safe are some of the most dangerous, untested weapons ever made, and we're raiding them." Skipper explained and Ty grinned as she looked back over to the safe.

The cat nodded approvingly. "Sounds like my kind of mission." She said and soon Kowalski had opened the safe, and the team of black and white walked in, ready to raid it.

 **CnC**

Nutmeg waited impatiently for Ty to get back, how was she going to explain this to the cat? Here she was with something huge to tell Ty, and she decided to go off and play spy with the Penguins.

Ever since Kia got stuck in the Central Park zoo nursery, the Penguins had tried to stay away from missions that required more than four soldiers. However this time they needed an extra set of flippers, or in this case: Paws.

Right then, the back door of Team Watermelon's base in the Bronx zoo opened and in came a black and white cat, who was followed by four penguins as they walked in casually, and instantly Nutmeg ran over to them.

"Ty! You've been gone for hours!" Nutmeg said, with a tone that sounded like she was lecturing the black and white cat, as she looked up at the cat disapprovingly.

The cat shrugged and placed her green and pink homemade backpack on the ground next to the green couch in the room. "I told you I was helping the Penguins tonight, besides I got part of the loot-Look at my new weapon!" She said and pulled a huge machine gun type weapon out of the backpack.

Nutmeg blinked and folded her arms. "Ty, do you even know what that does?" She asked and Ty shrugged and shook her head, but still looked excited.

"Not a clue!"

Nutmeg facepawed herself and looked back up at the cat, glancing over at the Penguins as she began to speak again. "Well while you were out collecting weapons that you don't know what they do, the Generals had contacted the HQ, we have a new mission." She explained and Ty instantly looked interested, yet at the same time wary.

The cat put the weapon down. "The Generals do know we are kinda out of the commission for a while right? I mean Nika has begun to stay permanently at the Central Park zoo ever since..." Ty trailed off, a sudden look of grief in her eyes that she pushed away quickly and continued. "And Kia's stuck in the nursery for a week or two, since she has to remain in a stress free environment until she lays her egg." She said and Nutmeg nodded.

The squirrel glanced over at the Penguins, who had remained quiet as Ty and Nutmeg talked before she turned her attention back to Ty. "That's why the Generals are also giving this mission to the Penguins, we'll be working together with the Penguins with the two highest commanding officers on each team as leaders." She explained.

Suddenly Ty smirked as she turned her attention to Skipper. "Hey Skippy! We're working together!" She said enthusiastically before turning back to Nutmeg. "What's the mission?" She asked and Nutmeg looked at Ty and the Penguins.

"To stop a conspiracy in Egypt." She explained and Skipper nodded, speaking for the first time since the Penguins had got there.

"Doesn't sound too hard." He said and Nutmeg nodded.

She looked down. "Here's where things get a bit more difficult." She said and Ty raised an eye at the squirrel.

"How so?" Ty asked, wondering exactly what the squirrel meant as she fumbled with her black glove like paws before looking back up at them with her watermelon colored green eyes.

"Does anyone know how to read hieroglyphics?" She asked and everyone was quiet for a minute, as none of them actually could read hieroglyphics.

After a pause of silence, Ty raised her paw and everyone looked at her in surprise.

Kowalski raised an eye at the cat. "You can read hieroglyphics?" He asked and Ty shook her head as she turned her attention to the penguin.

"No, but I know someone who can." She said and Private tilted his head slightly as he looked up at the black and white cat; Ty was just barely taller than Kia, who was only barely taller than Skipper. Then Nutmeg was just shorter than Skipper, somewhere in between Skipper and Private's height.

Private looked at the cat curiously. "Who?" He asked, wondering who Ty knew that could read hieroglyphics.

Ty flinched slightly as she thought about the friend who could read them, she was a little weird and the last time Team Watermelon had ran into her, it didn't end good. "Well..."

 **CnC**

Tessa was dancing along to some Disney songs when she heard a knock on her door, which of course she thought was weird, when did anyone ever visit her? She had no friends at all.

But still, the Siamese decided to go and answer the door and ran over to the doors of the abandoned building which she had begun to call home, she had even made it look a bit more comfy than your average abandoned building.

The cat opened the door to see four Penguins, a cat, and a squirrel standing in front of it, smiling and waving at her and the Siamese wasn't too sure what to make of any of this.

Ty smiled sheepishly. "Hey Tessa, we need your help." She said and the siamese's eyes widened in surprise, no one ever needed her help with anything before, this was going to be fun.

 **Me: Okay, maybe I should have mentioned this earlier, but if you haven't read CnC, and still want to read this story, you will be confused, because it deals with Team Watermelon, my precious team.** ** _My precious..._**

 **Ty: Going a bit Golem there Misty.**

 **Me: Right, sorry. Anyways, it deals with Team Watermelon, and a few other Ocs I introduced in CnC, like Tessa the Siamese. Who isn't exactly an OC...**

 **Ty: So, the next chapter deals with them actually really starting the mission and that's when Kia comes in and causes trouble, because that's what she does.**

 **Me: Alright, bye CnCuddlers! Please review!**


	3. Welcome to Egypt

**Me: Next chapter woo!**

 **Nutmeg: Hi readers/CnCuddlers! We have the next chapter for you, in which we leave for Egypt, and Kia causes some trouble.**

 **Me: How exciting! I'm excited, are you excited?**

 **Nutmeg: I'm excited!**

 **Me: Woohoo! Go excitement!**

 **Nutmeg: Alright guys, go enjoy the chapter!**

 **Me: Go!**

Skipper looked around at his team, they would be leaving for Egypt today, which meant Alice would be bringing them their crates soon. They had made it seem that they were getting transferred to the Bronx zoo for three weeks while their habitat was under construction; a perfect alibi.

Soon enough, Alice came grumbling about something about the female penguin making nests in the nursery as she came over to the habitat and put them all in crates, getting ready to ship them off to the Bronx zoo for a while.

Skipper smirked as he felt his crate get put in the truck, soon they could start this mission.

Meanwhile, not too terribly far away, in fact only in the Central Park zoo's nursery, there was another penguin getting ready for a mission herself, this penguin happened to be Kia, who was just adding the finishing touches to the fake egg she had been making to get out of here sooner.

Kia would be laying her egg soon, however as she had been stuck inside that blasted nursery for nearly three weeks, with only the long book: Ivanhoe to keep her company, she had begun to get antsy and restless, so when she heard the Penguins, Ty and Nutmeg were leaving to Egypt without her, she had gotten a little jealous.

Not only was Egypt one of her favorite places, and somewhere she had always wanted to visit, but that meant almost all her teammates on both teams were going on a mission without her, and the only reason she couldn't come was because she was two days away from laying an egg. To Kia, that just didn't seem fair.

So of course, she was going to do something about it, even if it was not the best idea.

 **CnC**

Ty watched from the shadows as one of the Bronx zookeepers placed four new crates down in the penguin habitat and opened them up with a crowbar, the zookeeper kept muttering something about having too many Penguins as he walked away, clearly not pleased with the new animals.

Lucky for him, they wouldn't be here long.

Right as the zookeeper walked away, four Penguins shot out of their crates and got into their all to familiar defense position and that's when Ty decided to go greet them.

The cat made her way over to the penguin habitat and pulled a small green object out of the backpack, it was just something to show the Penguins where to enter into the HQ through the penguin habitat, so it would most likely go unnoticed by the other penguins.

She tossed it into the water, and it attacked to watermelon shaped rock.

Ty walked around the habitat so that she was close enough to the Penguins to talk to them. "Hey Skippy." She called and the flat headed penguin turned around to look at her, as the team let their stances relax. "Look for the green glow-y thing in the water, it should be attached to a rock; that's your entrance." She told him and Skipper nodded.

"Right, let's move men, move, move, move!" Skipper called and instantly the four Penguins jumped into the water, splashing Ty.

The cat let out a Mroww of announce as she got splashed as she shook the water of her pelt, Ty wasn't very fond of water, or at all.

 **CnC**

Nutmeg greeted the Penguins as they entered the HQ, she then began to lead them towards the bunker where they kept their plane. See, Team Watermelon does not have a car like the Penguins do, instead they have a green jet that was pink on the inside, they liked to stick with their colors of: Green and pink.

They soon reached the bunker, where two cats were already waiting.

Ty waved to the Penguins as they approached. "Skippy, Kowalski, Rico, Private, meet the Melon(Nutmeg named it) this little jet of ours was designed by Kia, who figured we could use a way of transportation, you guys get a flowered car: we get a jet." She said smugly as Tessa waved from her spot.

"Hey Ty, will it fit us all? I mean there are seven of us..." Tessa said, thinking logically about the situation.

Ty paused before she entered the jet. "Uhhh, Nutmeg how many seats do we have again?" She asked her, as that part had completely slipped her mind.

Nutmeg thought for a moment, trying to remember exactly how many seats it had. "I believe Kia installed up to eight seats before she got placed in the Nursery, there should be enough for everyone." She said and Ty nodded.

"There, enough for everyone." Ty said casually.

Skipper nodded, impressed; Team Watermelon seemed to have everything planned, or rather prepared before hand. "Alright, well let's go get seated." He said and was about to enter the plane when Kowalski stopped him.

"Sir, we still have the matter of who will fly the jet, these aren't like our little fighter planes we have back at our base, none of us know how to pilot something this big." Kowalski informed Skipper, who nodded.

"Right." He then turned to Ty, Nutmeg, and Tessa. "Who here can pilot your jet?" He asked and Nutmeg and Ty looked down, they never had actually done the flying.

Skipper took that answer as a no and turned to Tessa. "What about you, cat who seems to know how to do everything, can you fly it?" He asked.

Tessa made a face before shaking her head. "Piloting a jet? Yeah no, now if you had asked me if I could make origami pianos, than yes, I could do that. Or if you wanted to know if I could camouflage myself as a twenty different breeds of cat, I can do that too, but no I can't fly a jet." She explained, looking down.

Skipper made a few flipper movements. "Well then how are we going to get to Egypt if no one can even pilot the jet?!" He asked and right then someone waddled over to them.

"I can."

Everyone turned to see Kia looking at them with her flippers folded, looking a little smug about the entire situation.

Kowalski's eyes instantly widened as he waddled over to her. "Kia, what are you doing outside of the nursery! You're two days away from laying the egg." He said, concerned for her and the egg.

Kia shrugged. "Did you really think I was going to let all of my friends go to Egypt without me?" She asked and continued right before anyone could argue. "Besides you guys need me, I'm the only one that can pilot the Melon-" She gestured to the jet. "It's just a small conspiracy right? Well if I'm just the pilot, I'll be out of trouble, meaning the egg will be safe." She stated.

They gave her uncertain looks and she continued. "Plus, you will most likely be gone three weeks, which means I will have already laid the egg when you guys get back, and been watching it by myself for three weeks, out of the entire process, that's six weeks for me, and one week for Kowalski here, which is really unfair since its the job of both the parents to watch the egg." Kia stated, glaring slightly at Kowalski, who looked down.

Kia then turned her attention back to the Penguins and the mammals. "Plus, I have been alone in that nursery for three weeks with only Ivanhoe to keep me company, okay I have that book memorized! I could read it out loud to you guys right now! I could!" She said and took a breath to start reciting Ivanhoe when Ty stopped her.

"I think we get your point Kia." She said and the penguin closed her beak.

Skipper glanced over at Ty, who was his co-leader for this mission, they seemed to be going over their options telepathically before Skipper nodded and turned to Kia. "Alright you can come, but you're only the pilot, comprehende?" He asked looking at the penguin.

Kia grinned excitedly. "Thank you! This is gonna be great guys! We're going to Egypt!" She said excitedly and waddled into the jet, as the others followed close behind.

 **CnC**

Kowalski, Rico, Private, and Tessa were in their seats looking around at the inside of the jet uncertainty, the entire inside was pink, much like Ty's backpack, which was just a little overwhelming to them.

"Why is it so pink?" Tessa asked, looking at the pinkness of it all.

Private tried to stay optimistic about it. "I think it looks fine, you know what the Lunacorns say-" He was about to go off and quote the Lunacorns when Tessa cut him off.

"Why is it so pink?" She asked and Private sighed a little, disappointed that he wasn't able to finish his sentence.

This time Kowalski answered. "When Team Watermelon crested this jet, they made it to be symbolic, to match their iconic logo: a watermelon. The Melon is made to match everything else of theirs, in a way similar to Ty's backpack where it is watermelon green on the outside and pink on the inside." He explained and it was quiet for a minute before Tessa broke the silence.

"But why is it so pink?"

Meanwhile, further up in the seats were Skipper, Ty, and Nutmeg who had just left to go check on Kia in the pilot's room, area, place.

Ty glanced over at Skipper before leaning back in her chair. "So, I talked to the Generals: Frost wasn't too happy about Kia coming along, but he agreed to it as long as Kia is just the pilot, which means that although she is technically a higher ranking officer on Team Watermelon, I'll still be your co-leader." She explained and Skipper nodded in understanding.

"Right, did they give you any more information about the mission?" He asked, as he looked at the files that were scattered in front of him on a table that was built in by their chairs.

Ty nodded casually. "Yeah, when we land we'll be meeting with a Bengal agent from the P.P.A called Special Agent: Oliver 'Ace' Casey, British intelligence." Ty explained before continuing. "We're working with him on this mission 'cause this was originally just his mission but when it began to get out of hand, we were called. Plus, he knows the area better than anyone else." Ty explained.

Skipper nodded in understanding, going over everything that Ty had told him. "Where are we meeting this Agent Casey?" He asked with a raised eye and Ty shrugged.

"In a small P.P.A base in the desert, we should be arriving in a few hours." She explained and Skipper nodded and looked out the window, wondering what exactly this mission would bring.

 **CnC**

Finally they had reached their destined location and Kia began to land the jet as everyone else got ready to head out, they had been told beforehand that Agent Casey would be waiting for them just outside the base, they had been told not to worry about finding him, he'd find them.

So as soon as the jet landed, and everyone walked out of the plane, they stood beside it, trying to spot this Bengal cat agent.

Sure enough, soon after they all exited the plane, a fit, handsome cat walked over to them and grinned happily. "You must be the two teams sent here to help with the conspiracy, eh the Penguins and Team Watermelon, correct?" The Bengal asked.

He was right around Kowalski's height, and had the common Bengal fur patterns, however he didn't look too well groomed and some of his fur stuck up slightly. He had dark Amber eyes that looked excited and enthusiastic about the entire thing, and to top it all off he was British.

Skipper nodded. "That's us, and you must be-" He started however the cat agent cut him off as he stuck out his paw and shook Skipper's flipper.

"Agent Olivah Casey sir, but please just call me Ace." He said with a big smile.

Skipper nodded. "Right...Ace." He said and gestured over to Ty. "I'm Skipper, captain of my team: the Penguins, and this here is Ty, current co-leader for this mission." He introduced and Ace turned to look at Ty.

He smiled at her. "It's nice to meet you Ty." He said happily and Ty nodded a little stiffly.

"Likewise, now when do we start this mission?" She asked, getting right to the point.

Ace nodded as he started leading them inside the base. "Right of course, we can start bright and early tomorrow, right now you should get settled, this will be the main base for your teams for the mission, so when we're not on the move, this is where we'll be." He said and opened the doors to show them a busy building with pet like animals running about everywhere, it worked like a well oiled machine.

Everyone stared in aww and Ace smirked. "I know, it's cool isn't it?" He asked and turned to face them. "Welcome to Egypt everybody." He said, still smirking as everyone looked around in amazement.

 **Me: Well, now we're getting somewhere in the story!**

 **Nutmeg: I don't have many lines yet, do I?**

 **Me: Well it's kinda hard to include everyone into one chapter, don't worry everyone will play a big part in the story, this is just the beginning after all.**

 **Nutmeg: Alright then, thanks for reading CnCuddlers!**

 **Me: Yeah thanks, bye guys and remember to review!**


	4. Setting Out

**Me: Ello CnCuddlers!**

 **Ty: Hi, so here's the next chapter, and after this chapter we will finally be wandering out to *spoiler alert***

 **Me: Honestly Ty, you're as bad as Kia!**

 **Ty: That hurts.**

 **Me: No spoiling! You naughty kitty!**

 **Ty: What if it's not a spoiler? But more of a warning?**

 **Me: We don't have warnings in this story, it's all one big crazy adventure.**

 **Ty: Those poor readers...**

Nutmeg sighed as she looked at her cup of water that was sitting on the table in front of her, it was a few hours after they had arrived to the P.P.A base in Egypt and everyone had gone off doing their one thing before the morning.

Which meant, Nutmeg had been left alone, she was used to it of course, she usually spent quite a bit of time alone as everyone else seemed to forget she was really there, and besides being able to deduct a few things, the squirrel had begun to wonder what role she played.

She couldn't read hieroglyphics, she wasn't a genius, and she wasn't skilled like Ty, so why exactly was she even there? In fact that question had bothered her for quite a while now, and she hated it.

To make matters worse, the same day they had received this mission, Nutmeg had been contacted by General Swanson of R.A.D.I.S.H, the squirrel general, and he had offered her a position as a major in his agency.

He told her she had until the end of this mission to answer him, and that didn't give her too much time to make a decision, of course she probably would just say no, but recently Team Watermelon had been a bit of a mess, and seemed to be falling apart, and so, much to her own dismay, Nutmeg was actually considering the job.

Right then, Private waddled over to her and sat on the other side of the table. "Hello Nutmeg, what're you doing?" Asked the adorable penguin and Nutmeg shrugged.

"Looking at my water, I'm not exactly thirsty anymore." Nutmeg explained as she looked over at the penguin.

Private nodded in understanding, and decided to change the subject. "Are you excited about the mission?" He asked with a tilt of his head and Nutmeg shrugged, she honestly didn't know.

The squirrel paused for a moment, unsure of how to answer that, but she finally nodded. "Yeah, it'll be fun, what about you are you excited?" She asked and Private instantly nodded.

"I don't think we've evah done a teamup before, it'll be fun." Private said and Nutmeg smiled slightly as the two privates began talking, not just about the mission but also about other things as well.

Nutmeg had forgotten how friendly Private was, after all Team Watermelon hadn't talked to the entire team of Penguins for quite some time, and soon Nutmeg began to enjoy their talk, figuring that all her problems could wait until later.

 **CnC**

Kia glanced over at Kowalski, they were in the room they had been given, and were discussing a few trivial things, however as Kia looked over at him, she realized they actually had something to talk about.

"Hey Kowalski, what're we gonna call our chick? He or she needs a name." Kia pointed out as she sat on her bunk and looked over at Kowalski, who was writing something down on his clipboard.

He looked up from his clipboard as realization struck him. "Egad, Kia you're right." He said as he realized he hadn't even begun to think up name possibilities for their chick.

Kia nodded. "I was hoping we could name him or her something that starts with a K, see on my grandpa's side of the family, it's tradition to name your kids with the letter K; Kaiden broke this rule of course when he named his kid Luke, but it's more only if you marry someone who's name also starts with K." She explained, trying to explain the tradition.

Kowalski nodded in agreement. "I'm fine with that, do you have any names in mind?" He asked, and Kia shrugged a little.

"Well, I've always been partial to the name: Kyra for a girl, it's sorta unique, like our names. However I've also liked Kenneth for a boy." Kia said as she rested her head down on the bunk.

Kowalski nodded. "Hmm, I personally prefer the names: Kendra for a girl, or Kyler for a boy." He explained and Kia sat back up and looked at him with a smile on her face.

"Did you know my mom's name was Kendra?" She asked and Kowalski shook his head as he stood up and waddled over to sit next to her.

"Why don't we compromise and go with Kenneth for a boy, and Kendra for a girl, I think it would be a good idea to name our chick after your deceased mother if it's a girl." He suggested.

Kia smiled at him again. "Alright, we'll keep those names in mind, but let's not settle on those two just yet, who knows; we might find a better name before the egg hatches." She said and Kowalski nodded along.

He knew it was likely they would stick with either Kenneth or Kendra, but still it was good to have a overall idea on what to name your child. "Alright, we'll keep an open mind too other names as well." He said and it was quiet for a moment.

Kia looked up for a minute, before looking back at Kowalski. "I also kinda like Kowki, and Koby, or maybe Kalvin with a K, and Katherine." She suggested and Kowalski, smiled figuring they would be going through names for awhile.

"Or maybe Kirk and Kelly."

"Keegan and Karina."

"Kaleb and Kassandra."

"Kody and Kimberly."

"Kevin and Kayla."

"Kristopher and Kaydence."

Kia stopped for a minute as she looked at him. "What about Casey? We could spell it with a K instead of a C, and if it's a boy it could end it Y, and if it's a girl it could end in IE." She suggested and as Kowalski thought about it, he realized he really liked the name.

"Little Kacey or Kacie, I like it"

 **CnC**

Ty was standing around a table with Skipper and Ace, they had maps and papers scattered all around the table, as Ace informed them of exactly what the mission was.

"We have reason to believe that the notorious Abyssinians: Paki and Zalika, the Egyptian twin duo are conspiring together to find the ancient pyramid of Seth the Pharaoh's cat, where there is said to be an ancient evil laying asleep in the pyramid, only to be awaken by a certain gem." Ace explained as he showed them some of the papers.

Ty nodded in understanding before tilting her head. "Alright, well do we know where this pyramid is, and which Pharaoh exactly?" She asked and Ace shrugged a little as he pulled out some more papers.

The Bengal showed the two leaders the papers. "The Pharaoh: Saa, forgotten by historians and is off the record of any history book because he attempted to play with history, to tamper with time." He explained.

Skipper folded his flippers. "Time travel, sometimes all you want is too slap a hippie, however you only get multiple Kowalskis." He said, sounded annoyed as he thought back to the memory.

Ty nodded. "Or you try and change the past and all of a sudden, everything comes crumbling down. So, this Saa guy, if he isn't in history how do you know of him and his cat Seth, who I'm still curious as to how the Seth guy ties into any of this." She stated as she folded her paws and lashed her tail behind her.

Ace looked at her. "I'm afraid most of the information is classified, howevah I can tell you that this wouldn't be the first time the P.P.A has dealt with time travel, or different dimensions, we have investigated in weird phenomenons before." He stated and Ty looked at him curiously, what he had just said reminded her a bit of Operation: Story, which she had yet to retrieve any new information on.

Skipper nodded. "Right, but where do we find this pyramid? I'm guessing if this Saa guy was erased from time, his cat's pyramid isn't gonna be anywhere easy to find." He stated and Ace nodded.

"It's rumored to be located deep in the Eastern Desert, somewhere past the Nile Valley, we have a few maps, and I know the area bettah than anyone else, which is why I'm coming with you." He explained and showed them a few of the maps.

Skipper looked at them with a raised eye before nodding. "So we leave for the Eastern Desert first thing tomorrow morning?" He asked and Ace nodded as he rolled up the maps.

"That's the plan." He said and smiled at them.

 **CnC**

The next morning, the entire group had packed up, or more of they had just stuck everything they would possibly need in either Rico's stomach, or Ty's backpack, and soon they had headed out.

It had been a few hours and they were pretty far from the base by then, and were taking a resting break as Skipper went over the maps with Tessa, while Private, Rico, and Nutmeg scouted ahead.

Meanwhile, Ace was walking over to Ty, who seemed to already be hating this heat. He smirked as he walked up. "So I'm guessing you're not quite used to the heat?" He asked and Ty shook her head.

"You try having long black fur and we'll see how well you fair in the heat." Ty argued back; a smart comeback always at hand for the cat.

Ace nodded and laughed a little bit. "You know Ty, I find your unique fur coat beautiful, I couldn't help but notice that you're a Nebelung but you're the first Nebelung I've seem that has black and white fur, it's truly incredible." He said admiringly and Ty paused as she glanced up at him.

"Wait a minute, are you coming on to me?" She asked, with slight disgust in her voice.

Ace blinked and gave a small nod. "Erm, yeeees." He said slowly and Ty shook her head as she got up and begun to walk away towards Skipper and Tessa.

She looked at him and shook her head again. "No dude, just no, I'm not ready yet, let's just focus on the mission" Ty said and walked away, leaving him alone as she went to go join Skipper and Tessa as Ace bowed his head down in shame.

Meanwhile, over with Kowalski and Kia, who had been following slowly behind everyone else as Kia couldn't move quite as fast recently as she usually could.

Kia stopped walking and instantly felt some pain and Kowalski slowed in his step until he too came to a halt and turned back to look at Kia, concern in his eyes.

"Kia, are you alright?" Kowalski asked and Kia shook her head.

She gulped and seemed to want to say anything but at the same time she seemed unwilling, and Kowalski soon waddled over to her and put his flippers on her shoulders as he looked her in the eyes. "What is it?" He asked carefully and Kia looked at him with big eyes.

Skipper stopped walking and turned around to them. "What's the hold up?" He called over to him right as Kia whispered something to Kowalski and he started to panic.

"Einstein's undies! Now?" Kowalski asked in panic and Kia nodded as she flinched slightly from some pain.

"Yes now." She said worriedly and Kowalski panicked some more.

Ty folded her arms and looked at the married couple. "What is it? What's going on?" She asked with a raised eye, wondering why they seemed to be in such a panic.

Kowalski turned to them all, still panicking. "Kia's gone into labor, she's about to lay the egg!"

 **Me: So, that happened.**

 **Ty: Do they know that you won't be able to update this story until Tuesday?**

 **Me: Well now they do! Thanks Ty.**

 **Ty: You're welcome. Anyways CnCuddlers, looks like you'll just have to deal with this cliffhanger for a few days.**

 **Me: Bye guys and please remember to review!**


	5. The Egg

**Me: Welcome back readers!**

 **Nutmeg: I thought we were calling them CnCuddlers...**

 **Me: We are, anyways welcome back! I have the next chapter for you.**

 **Nutmeg: Sorry it took so long, Misty was busy writing for WIA.**

 **Me: Anyways, this chapter will be split in two, with the first part about the group, and the second part about our bad guys, so you know, that's always exciting.**

 **Nutmeg: To the chapter! Enjoy it CnCuddlers, Misty worked hard.**

 **Me: I did?-er I mean, yeeees I did, this totally didn't take me thirty minutes to write...**

 **Nutmeg: Now to the chapter!**

Ty supposed it made sense that Kia didn't want them there, it would be a bit awkward to watch her lay the egg, but what she didn't understand was what was taking so long, it wasn't like laying an egg was hard, not that she would know anything about that.

Nutmeg happened to be Team Watermelon's medic, and so she and Kowalski were the only ones allowed in the tent they had set up for her, it hadn't actually been that long, and everyone was just waiting for either Kowalski or Nutmeg to come out of the tent, of course after laying the egg Kia would be weak, so it would put a bit of a damper on the mission.

They would probably have to rest here for today and start back up tomorrow, Ty knew it wasn't a good idea to let Kia come, and she had yet to find out why she had been allowed too.

Right then Nutmeg happily came out of the tent with a smile on her face. "Kia laid her egg." She announced and everyone smiled.

Skipper nodded. "Good, how's she doing?" He asked and Nutmeg shrugged.

"She feels a little weak, but she's fine, this wasn't like giving birth, she just had to lay an egg, penguins have it lucky if you ask me, this seems a lot less painful than what we mammals get." Nutmeg explained and made a face.

Rico waddled over to the squirrel and said something in gibberish while pointing towards the tent.

Nutmeg looked at him. "What?" She asked before it clicked and she understood. "Oh, you wanna see?" She asked and Rico nodded. "Alright then, just don't excite her or anything." She said and Rico looked at her blankly. "No kaboom." Nutmeg clarified,

Rico pouted slightly. "Awe." He said in disappointment but after Nutmeg folded her arms and gave him a look, he nodded. "No kaboom." He agreed before waddling into the tent.

Inside the tent, Kowalski had the egg while Kia looked at it in awe.

"Kowalski, we made that, I had that inside me for three weeks! Look at how cool it is!" Kia said in awe as she looked at the egg and Kowalski smiled.

Right then Rico came in and Kia stood up on wobbly legs.

"Rico! Look at what I made!" Kia said excitedly and pointed down at the egg.

Rico waddled over and looked at it curiously, it was so interesting, after he had gotten a good look he turned to Kia. " 'ow 'oo fe'ling?" He asked, looking at Kia who looked a bit tired.

Kia shrugged. "I feel empty inside-and not in a poetic way, I literally feel empty, like a part of me is missing, and again I'm not trying to be poetic, I physically feel empty inside." She explained and looked down at her deflated stomach. "It's so weird." She said.

Kowalski looked at Kia. "Don't worry, that's just side affects, the emptiness will go away in time." He explained and Kia nodded in understanding and waddled over to Kowalski and leaned on him.

"Aren't you glad you didn't miss this? If I hadn't come to Egypt with you, you would have missed all of this, and wouldn't have as strong of and connection with the egg." Kia said and stopped leaning on him as she headed towards the tent flap. "Let's go take down bad guys! I don't have to be careful anymore! Bring on the stress!" Kia said excitedly.

Both Rico and Kowalski shook their heads.

Kowalski waddled carefully up to her. "Kia, you still have to be careful, and it would be best if we rested here until tomorrow before continuing on the mission, and maybe we should head back to the base so to keep the egg safe." He explained.

Kia turned to her husband. "But I thought they needed one of us brainy birds for the mission, otherwise you would have just stayed at the zoo with me." She explained.

Kowalski nodded. "Yes, but from the base we can open up a connection with them, we wouldn't be able to do that back at the zoo, I'm just thinking about you and the egg." He explained.

Rico nodded in agreement. "Ia nd 'Walski go back." He said and Kia sighed.

"Fine, tomorrow morning, Kowalski and I will head back to the base and help operate the mission from there." Kia said, sounding upset about it, but it was for the best.

 **CnC**

Meanwhile somewhere else in the desert, two Abyssinian cats, a scorpion, and a goat were conversing just outside a pyramid, the pyramid of the Pharaoh's Cat to be exact, and the cats seemed to be in a deep discussion with the two new animals.

The boy cat looked at the goat. "Please tell me you have good news Qeb." He asked hopefully and the goat shook his head.

"Sorry Paki, I'm afraid I only come baring bad news." The goat called Qeb said looking down.

The cat: Paki nodded in understanding. "Well what is the bad news?" He asked as the girl cat folded her arms and leaned against the pyramid, wishing this would go by faster.

Qeb looked at Paki with a frown on his face. "Casey is on to us, he has two teams from America with him, however I do have some good news with this-one of the penguins has laid an egg." He said.

Paki nodded. "Good for her, now how is this relevant?" The cat asked and the goat was about to answer however the other cat answered for him.

"It means my dear brother, that we now have a tool against them, have you ever heard of Project: Z.E.R.O? It's supposed to be top secret, but Sha knows how to get any information he needs." The girl said and cast the scorpion a grateful nod and he returned it.

Paki shook his head. "I still don't see how any of this ties into our mission, but continue Zalika" he told his sister who nodded.

"Project: Z.E.R.O is not actually of our concern, however its origins most certainly are." Zalika the girl cat said and Paki blinked in confusion.

"Not following." He said and his sister gave him a look of annoyance, before she continued as she smiled happily.

The girl once again glanced over at the scorpion before continuing. "It all started when a meerkat scientist experimented on a penguin chick, and as it turns out penguin DNA is most susceptible to genetic engineering, the younger the penguin the better." She explained.

Sha, the scorpion took over from there. "If we can get ahold of the penguin egg, we could be looking at a serious change in genetic engineering, we could create a powerful loyal minion to follow your every need, and even better if we get the egg, we have something we can use against Agent Casey and his little team of Americans." The scorpion explained.

Paki nodded in understanding, finally getting the idea. "I now see the benefits of this egg, but we still have the problem of missing the gem, everyone ties down to the gem, we find the gem we can unlock the portal, and if we can open the portal, we can rule all time, with my very own penguin agent super soldier by my side to enforce my rule." He said, going off into a day dream as he imagined it.

Zalika nodded. "True, but it is rumored the gem is in the pyramid, all we have to do is find it." She explained.

Right then, the goat: Qeb spoke again. "You should know by now that there is more to the portal than you think there is something else it unlocks-" He started but Paki interrupted him.

"I am well aware of what else it unlocks Qeb, and I couldn't be more excited for it-now Sha, Zalika, Qeb, if we are to find this gem before Agent Casey comes, we need to get started." He explained and turned to his sister. "Zalika, you said you can read hieroglyphics?" He asked.

Zalika nodded. "Yes." She said and bowed her head slightly.

Paki nodded. "Purr-fect, the walls are said to be loading with hieroglyphics, which is really a map to exactly where the gem is hidden, with you reading the ancient writing under my leadership, it is only a matter of time before we find the gem." He said and started chuckling and rubbing his paws together until he went all out into an evil laugh.

Zalika rolled her eyes. "Paki, is the evil cackling really necessary?" She asked and Paki stopped laughing to answer her question.

"Of course."

 **Me: So this was a bit of a shorter chapter, but you were able to learn more about things.**

 **Nutmeg: We'll be updating again soon CnCuddlers so keep an eye out for the next chapter!**

 **Me: Cya later alligators, and please remember to review.**

 **Nutmeg: Bye!**


	6. Reading Hieroglyphics

**Me: Welcome back CnCuddlers**

 **Ty: That is such a lame name.**

 **Me: Thanks Ty for lowering my self esteem within the first ten seconds of the authors note.**

 **Ty: No problem.**

 **Me: So before we let you get to the chapter, there are a few simple things I would like to say as to not confuse the readers that have not read CnC.**

 **Ty: It's really just a few basic CnC facts that will help you understand the story better.**

 **Me: Okay first, Kia is both part of the Penguins team, and Team Watermelon. Team Watermelon is an inter-species, inter-organizations unit of animals led by a Russian black and white ruffed lemur named Nika, however she does not make an appearance in this story. Kia and Kowalski are indeed a couple, and are married in this story, however they are the only couple in the story.**

 **Ty: If you're confused on anything else we have two options for you. One: PM Misty and she will explain stuff the best she can. Or two: Read Cute 'N Cuddly and get the answers for yourself.**

 **Me: Alright then CnCuddlers, enjoy the chapter!**

 **Ty: Still a lame name.**

 **Me: Be quiet.**

The next morning, after saying goodbye to the others, Kowalski and Kia started heading back to the base, although Kia wasn't too happy about it and would have preferred it if they just went with the others on the mission, but for the benefit of the egg, her and Kowalski had to go back to the base and help them with the mission from there.

Kia glanced back over to where the others had left and sighed. "Is this just the start of us never going on missions anymore? Because I really like going on missions and I don't want being a parent to stop all the fun." She said.

Kowalski looked at her and shook his head. "We'll still go on missions Kia, but for now we need to put the need of our egg before everything else." He explained and Kia nodded as she turned back around.

"I know, but it's still a little upsetting that we won't be able to go to the pyramid and deal with mummification, hieroglyphics, booby traps, and some sort of ancient power the Egyptians secretly had." Kia said and Kowalski chuckled.

"You watch to many movies." He told her.

Kia folded her flippers and gave him a look. "Well after the sixth time of reading Ivanhoe, you get bored of it, I needed something else to do while I was stuck in the nursery for three weeks." She said determinedly.

Kowalski shook his head playfully at her and looked down at his feet to make sure the egg was safe, and of course it was.

While they were walking, they were unaware of the cat, goat, and scorpion following close behind and all of a sudden Kia stopped in her steps and looked down to see she was about to step on a scorpion and she instantly jumped five feet back.

"Scorpion!" She yelled as the scorpion revealed itself, snapping angrily at it.

While Kia and Kowalski were distracted with the scorpion, a goat and a cat ran right past them and the goat knocked Kowalski over, making the egg roll onto the sand, where the cat picked it up and jumped onto the goat's back.

"Sha, leave the penguin alone, we've got what we needed." The cat said and the scorpion stopped snapping at Kia and ran over to the goat before jumping back on.

Kowalski stood up and he and Kia quickly tried to find the egg and the girl cat snickered.

"Looking for this?" She asked and the two penguins gasped when they saw that their egg was now in the paws of a female Abyssinian. "Qeb, pick up the speed will you-it's time we left." The cat said and the goat took off again.

Kia panicked. "Kowalski they have our egg!" She yelled and instantly the two got on their bellies and slid after the goat, cat, and scorpion, determined to get their precious egg back.

 **CnC**

Meanwhile, Ace was holding up a map for the group to look at as they looked for the pyramid, it was hot outside, and they were beginning to wonder why they didn't travel in the night.

Tessa panted and sat down. "Okay, it's hot and I'm tired, can we please take a break?" She asked and the others looked at her weirdly and she folded her arms. "What? I'm not some super cool agent like the rest of you, I'm just a normal Siamese who happens to read hieroglyphics, I'm not used to all this walking." She complained.

Private looked at her. "Well Tessa, I'm sure we can take a break soon, once we get closer to the pyramid." He told her and Tessa groaned softly before getting up.

"Alright, how close are we?" She asked, turning to look at Ty, Skipper, and Ace.

Ace looked at the map before answering. "Hopefully not far, onl-" He was interrupted as sand came flying at them and when they looked to see where the sand was coming from, they saw a cat riding a goat, with a scorpion on her head, and holding an egg as they ran past.

Nutmeg looked at it. "Well, that's not something you see everyday, is it?" She asked and smiled a little bit, while the others thought that was weird, and right then more sand flew at them and this time when they looked to see what it was, they saw Kowalski and Kia chasing after the goat.

Skipper raised an eye. "Kowalski, what's going on?" He asked and looked at them as they stopped sliding after them for a minute. "I thought you and the mrs were heading back to the base." He said and Kia folded her arms.

"I have a name you know." She said as Kowalski answered.

"We were, but then we were ambushed by a goat, an Abyssinian, and a scorpion and they took the egg!" He said in panic.

Skipper stopped. "Wait, they took the egg as in your egg?" He asked and Kia nodded.

"Yes as in our egg! And now they're getting away!" Kia said and gesturing her flipper over to where the goat was running away.

Skipper nodded. "Right, new adjective, retrieve the egg, go! Go! Go!" He yelled and instantly the entire group took off after the egg that had been taken.

It was a long chase as they followed the goat and the cat, trying to not get sand in their eyes as they chased after them, until all of a sudden the goat disappeared and they were completely covered in sand.

Once the sand cleared away, Kia stood up and looked around. "Where did they go? They just vanished into thin air, with the egg! How am I supposed to be a good parent when not even twenty four hours after I lay the egg, I let it get eggnapped!" She yelled in panic.

Kowalski stood up and waddled over to her. "This isn't our fault Kia,they ambushed us." He said.

While they were talking, everyone else was also getting up, and as soon as Ty got up, she looked at their surroundings and gasped before hitting Skipper in the shoulder to get him to look too.

Skipper turned to see what Ty was staring at and slowly everyone else did as well. "Hoover Dam." He said in awe and Ace grinned happily.

"Well Americans, I believe we just found ourselves the tomb in which the Pharaoh's cat sleeps." He said and smirked.

Nutmeg tilted her head as she looked at the pyramid. "Do you think this is where those animals went with the egg?" She asked, and Rico said something in gibberish.

Skipper nodded. "Rico's right, if this is where our culprits vanished, we need to find the entrance." He said and pointed at the Siamese. "Tessa, you're up." He said.

Tessa jumped slightly. "Me?" She asked and everyone nodded.

"You are the hieroglyphics reader aren't you?" Ace asked as he folded his arms and Tessa nodded timidly as she walked over to the pyramid, which was covered in ancient hieroglyphics,

She read over a few of them, going over what they all meant in her head as she scanned the bottom of the pyramid with her brilliant blue eyes until she finally stopped by a certain piece of the pyramid that looked a little bit out of place.

Tessa held her breath, hoping this was correct, this was her chance to prove her worth to the Penguins and Team Watermelon, if she did this maybe she wouldn't just be the weird Siamese they vaguely knew about.

She finally pressed down on the brick and instantly a door slid open beside them, cob webs could be seen from the corners of the doorway, and there was no light inside at all, it was just darkness.

Skipper nodded in approval. "Good work Tessa." He said and turned to Rico. "Rico, lights." He ordered and Rico hacked up a few flashlights and a lantern.

Private passed the flashlights around, but when got to Ty, she shook her head and pulled out her own flashlight from her backpack. "I'm covered, thanks." She said and Private shrugged and gave the last flashlight to Ace instead.

Ty looked at everyone in the group before taking a step towards the doorway. "So, who's ready to explore a pyramid?" She asked and her eyes twinkled slightly.

Nutmeg stuck her paw in the air. "Oh I am! I am Ty!" She said happily and Ty smiled at her.

So then, the two teams plus Ace and Tessa walked into the dark inside of the pyramid, entering into the darkness, ready to face whatever lay ahead.

 **Me: Okay, so this is a bit of a shorter chapter, but I'll have the next one out soon to make up for it.**

 **Ty: Well at least we finally made it to the pyramid.**

 **Me: But what trails lay ahead for you now?**

 **Ty: Thanks for reading it, bye guys and remember to review.**


	7. Booby Traps

**Me: Aaaand here's the next chapter, woohoo!**

 **Nutmeg: I can't believe you let those mean animals eggnap Kowalski and Kia's egg! That was mean.**

 **Me: Well it's important to the mission, so yeah.**

 **Nutmeg: Still!**

 **Me: Anyways, here's the next chapter, this is really when the story starts picking up, so I'm excited for it.**

 **Nutmeg: Enjoy the chapter CnCuddlers!**

They all walked in the pyramid and right then Tessa had a thought. "Oh, I forget-watch out for booby traps." She said and almost right after she said that, the ground opened up underneath them, sending them all down different tunnels into the pyramid.

The first tunnel that opened up was right under Kia, and Rico sending them down one tunnel, while the second tunnel was right under Skipper, Ty, Tessa, and Ace, and finally the last tunnel was right underneath Kowalski, Private, and Nutmeg sending them down that tunnel as everyone screamed and went their separate ways.

 **CnC**

Kia, and Rico landed on the ground with a thud and instantly stood up.

Kia looked around, but couldn't see anything since it was so dark and she had dropped her flashlight in surprise as the ground had suddenly opened up beneath her very feet. "Rico?" She asked, wondering if he was okay.

Rico stood up and rubbed his back with his flipper. "Ooh my back." He muttered and then heard Kia call his name. "Ia?" He asked and Kia sighed in relief as she heard Rico.

"I'm here Rico, where are you?" Kia asked and Rico muttered something in gibberish. "Okay, um do you have any light sources left?" Kia asked, thinking that if they had light, maybe they would be able to tell where they were.

Rico thought for a minute, he had already given all his flashlights and lanterns away, and then suddenly he smiled. "Wa' a 'inute!" He said excitedly and hacked up a light source.

Slowly Kia was able to get used to the light source and looked around until she spotted Rico just a few feet in front of her and she sighed in relief and walked over to him as they looked around at the scene before them.

They were in what would seem to be a treasure room of sorts, as the entire area was littered with gold and diamonds. Kia breathed out in amazement. "Wow." She said and Rico whistled.

Right then Kia was aware of exactly what light source Rico had used and slowly turned around to see it and her eyes widened. "Rico, are you aware that our light source is a stick of dynamite?" She asked quietly and Rico nodded and grinned.

"Yup." He said and Kia glared at him slightly and put her flippers on her hips as she began scolding him on safety procedures.

"For Newton's sake Rico! Dynamite is not a candle!" Kia lectured and right then the light went out and Kia sighed. "Oh Fizzlesticks." She said.

And right then, the dynamite exploded.

CnC

Meanwhile, in another part of the pyramid, two penguins and a squirrel had just landed in their own area of the pyramid and were beginning to get up.

Lucky for them, Nutmeg had kept a hold of her flashlight and quickly turned it on. "Hello?" She called, looking around the room in which she had landed in, she couldn't see anything to big, in fact the only thing she actually saw was that the ground gave way not far from where she was.

Right then she heard a moan coming from behind her and turned around to see two penguins getting up.

Private stood up. "Owe." He said, remembering the fall he had had and he soon spotted Nutmeg.

Kowalski also got up and looked around. "Private, Nutmeg, where are the others?" He asked and they both shrugged.

Nutmeg sighed and looked around. "Somewhere else in the pyramid no doubt, I'm sure we all must have gone down different tunnels, I'm not even sure where we are." She explained and Kowalski nodded in understanding.

"Can I see the flashlight?" He asked and Nutmeg nodded and walked over to him, handing him the flashlight.

Kowalski nodded a thanks before looking around the room, he waddled over to where the ground dropped and pointed the flashlight down to see a pool full of snakes in it. "Well, that's not good." He said after reaching a conclusion.

Private titled his head. "What isn't good K'walski?" He asked, waddling over to him.

Kowalski pointed the flashlight at the wall on the other side of the pool of snakes. "We seem to have landed in a pitfall of snakes, and the only way out is to cross the pool and climb up those vines on the other side and reach that doorway." He explained, pointing to everything with the flashlight as he explained.

Nutmeg nodded in understanding. "Well that'll be easy won't it!" She said and started climbing down into the pool of snakes.

"Nutmeg no-" Kowalski tried but she was already half way down when he had begun to talk.

Nutmeg clung to the vine as she looked down at the snakes. "Um excuse me." She started and the snakes looked up at her. "I don't suppose you would let my friends and I pass to the other side of the pool would you?" She asked nicely.

Kowalski and Private waited up top for Nutmeg to return and right then they heard a scream and Nutmeg quickly climbed back up the vine and collapsed down on the ground next to them.

"Mean snakes." Nutmeg muttered as she looked at the ground pathetically, upset her plan didn't work.

Kowalski nodded along. "I assumed so, they won't let us pass without biting us, which judging by their markings, I would say they are Asp snakes, which happen to be a very venomous breed of snake, we don't want to get bitten by one of those." He explained simply and the two privates nodded in agreement.

 **CnC**

Meanwhile, somewhere else in the pyramid, three cats and a penguin were just getting up after their own fall.

Ty glared at Tessa and kicked a small rock. "You couldn't have told us before we entered about the booby traps?" She asked in a growl as she flattened her ears back.

Tessa shrugged. "Sorry, I forgot about it, I tend to do that you know-forget things when they're actually important, sorry." Tessa said and looked down.

Ace got up and flattened his fur which had been standing on edge. "Hey, we should just be happy we are in the pyramid, now we can look for the tomb." He said excitedly and suddenly a small rock hit him in the head. "Owe, who threw that?" He asked.

Skipper got up and looked around. "Ugh, Ty tell me you have a light source in that backpack of yours." He ordered and Ty nodded.

"Duh, I have pretty much anything you could ask for in this backpack-also I threw the rock, because you needed a hit in the head back to reality, shouldn't getting out be our biggest priority now?" Ty asked as she grabbed an unlit torch from her backpack and lit it on fire.

Skipper looked at the torch, impressed. "Nice choice." He said and Ty smirked.

"Go big or go home right?" She asked and Skipper agreed while Tessa mumbled something about wanting to go home.

As the light filled the room, they were able to get a good look of where they were, and they were all amazed, for where they were was a giant room with multiple cat sized mummy tombs all lined up against the walls, and in the middle, sat a golden cat statue with a bronze necklace around its neck, and the center piece of the necklace was a blue glowing gem.

 **CnC**

Zalika walked over to her brother, who was looking at a circular hole in the wall that had a place for a gem right above it. "Paki." The cat said, getting the boy's attention.

Paki turned around to look at Zalika. "Yes?" He asked sounding a little annoyed that she had interrupted his day dream once again.

Zalika smirked. "Guess what Qeb, Sha, and I found for you?" She asked and Paki tilted his head curiously.

"Is it roman pizza?" He asked and Zalika shook her head.

"No, better"

"Can anything be better than roman pizza?"

"This can." Zalika said and right then she pulled a penguin egg out of her backpack and instantly Paki's eyes lit up as he reached out to grab it.

Once it was safely in his paws he caressed it gently. "Zalika you sly cookie, you brought me the egg, and so soon too! I am impressed." He said and Zalika smirked.

She looked at the egg. "It was nothing really, all Qeb, Sha, and I had to do was ambush the parents, poor flightless birds never saw it coming." She said.

Paki nodded excitedly and walked over to a small egg shaped object that could just barely fit the egg, he put it in it and then picked up the object. "You little egg are going to do amazing things when you're older, and you will serve me completely." He told the egg and right then Sha the scorpion ran in.

"Paki, Zalika, Agent Casey and the Americans are in the pyramid!" The scorpion said and panted as he had just barely found out and wanted to come tell his boss quickly.

Paki's eyes widened but he soon got a plan and smiled deviously. "Well then, we should go greet them, shouldn't we?" He asked and turned to Qeb and Zalika. "Qeb, you take the east side, Sha you take the west, Zalika and I will use the map and try and find the gem, and somebody order some roman pizza, I'm feeling hungry."

 **Me: Okay, so it looks like everyone has ran into some problems, doesn't it?**

 **Nutmeg: Don't worry, Misty will update again soon, but for now she has to work on the last chapter of WIA.**

 **Me: Which I am really excited about, okay then: bye guys! Please review!**

 **Nutmeg: Bye!**


	8. Glow Sticks and Mummies

**Me: Hi guys! So I'm trying to get the next three to four chapters out by tomorrow, I know that's a lot of chapters, however I am trying to finish this story before Monday, and there are still like 12 chapters left.**

 **Ty: Sounds like you have a busy schedule for the next few days, tell me why the rush?**

 **Me: Three words: Smile 'N Wave, the CnC sequel. I'm starting it on Monday, and I would like to have this story finished by then.**

 **Ty: Busy, busy.**

 **Me: Yep.**

Kia coughed and waved her flipper in front of her face to clear the smoke away, the dynamite had exploded and sent both Kia and Rico flying backwards, Kia was surprised she didn't have any major injuries.

She stood up and felt the ground beneath her feet, it was in pieces and that was when Kia realized she must have ran into the horde of gold and other expensive minerals.

"Rico?" Kia called and there was no answer. "Rico?!" She asked in a bit more panic, and then some of the gold rumbled back and forth in front of her and soon Rico poked out, coughing.

"Ia!?" He called and Kia nodded.

"I'm here Rico, but I think we need to get out of here, that explosion couldn't have gone unnoticed, plus we need some light, that isn't a stick of dynamite." Kia explained as she blindly made her way over to Rico.

Kia tripped and Rico helped her back up as they made their way off the pile of gold, and once they were back on solid ground, Kia turned to the direction of the gold.

"Would we be bad people if we raiding an ancient dead cat's treasure room?" Kia asked with a tilt of her head.

Rico shrugged and instantly started swallowing each piece of treasure in the room and Kia sighed.

"Rico, what are we gonna do with all this gold?" Kia asked, rubbing her forehead as Rico finished swallowing the gold and waddled back over to Kia.

He shrugged. "I 'on 'ow." He said simply and Kia decided not to fight it, besides having some extra money never hurt anyone, and it was just laying around not doing anything.

She sighed. "I suppose it's alright, I mean it's not like he's using it or anything, and it is highly unlikely that it's somehow cursed, besides you never know when you might need some extra money..." Kia said and Rico agreed as they started making their way out of the treasure room in the dark.

However soon enough Kia banged her head on something. "Owe! Okay Rico, I can't travel in the dark, I do not have night vision, do you happen to have anything at all in there that isn't explosive that we could use as light?" She asked.

Rico thought for a minute before hacking up a few glow sticks and shook them before handing a few to Kia, who had a look on her face as she was handed a pink glow stick and a green one.

"And you couldn't have just brought these out first?" She asked and Rico shrugged and laughed sheepishly as he looked at his own two blue glow sticks that he was holding in his black flippers.

 **CnC**

Nutmeg looked over at the pool full of asp snakes and thought hard on the problem at hand as she studied the snakes, and as she watched them, she couldn't help but notice something consistent with them.

The snakes were never close to another snake, they all kept their space, which of course wasn't that weird, but what it really took was looking in between the lines, and right then that was what the squirrel was doing.

It was if each snake was completely unaware of the other, and as she continued to watch the snakes, she realized something else, and that was that the snakes moved in a pattern, not a very noticeable pattern, but it was defiantly there.

Suddenly it clicked and she grinned before turning back to Kowalski and Private, who were finding their own ways to get past the snakes.

Kowalski was constructing some obscure plan on the ground with the sand, and Private was watching carefully from afar.

"Guys, I think I know how we can cross!" Nutmeg said excitedly and Kowalski looked up from his sand plan and raised an eye at the squirrel.

"Nutmeg, talking nicely won't work." He stated in a matter-of-fact type way and Private raised his flipper and Kowalski sighed and shook his head. "No Private, not even the Lunacorns will change their minds." He said and Private looked down in disappointment.

"It could too." Private muttered under his breath.

Nutmeg looked at them and shook her head. "No, Lunacorns won't work, and neither will asking nicely, but I do know something that will work." She stated proudly.

Kowalski looked at her with a look that suggested he didn't believe her. "Oh really? And what's that?" He asked and Nutmeg smirked.

She walked over to the edge of the ground and started climbing down a vine. "Just watch." She said and the two Penguins hurriedly made their way over to watch what exactly the squirrel was planning.

The Asp snakes snapped their jaws at Nutmeg as she reached the end of her vine, and Kowalski's and Private's eyes widened as Nutmeg didn't react at all and instead just put a foot down into the knee high water and instantly one of the snakes bit her.

Kowalski and Private gasped. "Nutmeg!" Private called out in worried, but again Nutmeg didn't react to the snakes and with them biting her she walked into the middle of the pond and looked up at the Penguins with a smug smile on her face.

"Guys, there's not real." She stated and they looked at her curiously. "Holographic programs, I'm fine; see?" She asked and raised her paws in the air to show them.

Kowalski and Private made their way down as a well and Private looked down at the 'snakes' as they tried to nip at his feet. "That still doesn't explain the biting." He said and suddenly Kowalski came to a realization.

"E Gad, it does, they must have been programmed to react to visitors to keep the illusion that they are real, that's brilliant." He said in admiration.

Nutmeg was already heading towards the other end of the pool. "Come on! Let's get out of here!" She called and they followed her as they all climbed up the vines and made their way over to the old doorway and left.

 **CnC**

Ace smirked as he looked at the gem. "Well Americans, I do believe we just found ourselves a new player for the game." He said and smiled.

Tessa raised an eye at him. "Well isn't that a bit of a weird saying?" She asked and Ace ignored her and was about to step out into the open when Skipper stopped him.

"Wait, if I've learned anything from this past experience, it's that this area is probably loaded with booby traps-Tessa, you're up." He ordered and Tessa took a step forward to examine the hieroglyphics on the ground.

"It's a riddle." She explained and Ty folded her arms and leaned against the wall.

The black and white cat glanced at the Siamese. "Well what does it read?" Ty asked casually and Tessa shrugged.

"We have to answer it correctly to find out, it obviously has something to do with the cat statue, but I don't know what else it could mean." Tessa explained, and while the three animals had been distracted, they hadn't been aware that Ace had slipped passed them and had made it safely to the other side.

He grinned and reached greedily towards the blue gem when the others finally noticed he was gone.

Skipper spotted him and his eyes widened. "Ace, what're you doing soldier?" He called over to the Bengal, who stopped reached for the gem to turn to look at the penguin and cats.

"Oh, I'm terribleh sorry, did I not mention that I not only read hieroglyphics, but also know the answah to the riddle? Now if you excuse me, I have a gem to get." Ace said and smirked at them and it was then that they realized that Ace was a traitor.

Ty's fur bristled and she glared daggers at him. "You filthy little traitor! You never wanted to work with us in the first place did you? You only wanted to get the gem for yourself!" She spat at him and felt herself hiss.

Ace smirked and nodded. "You're clevah Ty, maybe they should call you Ace, eh?" He asked and was about to grab the gem.

Now while all that was going on, Tessa had been reading over all the hieroglyphics, mumbling it to herself as she did so until finally she reached the end and her eyes widened. "Ace! Stop!" She yelled and Ace just looked at her.

"Yeah nice try Tes, but it won't work." He stated plainly.

Tessa shook her head. "No you don't understand, you can't move the gem-it's a trap!" She yelled but it was too late and suddenly Ace had pulled the blue gem out of its place and the entire room began to shake as the cat sized tombs opened up and mummified cats walked out, coming from all corners of the room.

Ace gulped as the mummies turned to hiss at him, and he suddenly knew he was in trouble, as was Skipper, Ty, and Tessa.

"Oh great! If this mission couldn't get any weirder, why not add mummy cats? That's just perfect, I hate Egypt." Ty said in exasperation as the mummies turned to them as Ace made his way back.

The mummies were quiet for a minute before they all hissed and Skipper instantly acted as he grabbed Ty and Tessa and began leading them the other way as Ty held onto the torch. "Run!" He ordered as they begun to get chased my mummified angry old cats.

 **Me: So that happened.**

 **Ty: It was a very interesting twist of events if you ask me.**

 **Me: Just wait for the next chapter! Now that'll be a plot twist!**

 **Ty: Hey I thought we weren't allowed to spoil.**

 **Me: Yeah,** ** _you_** **aren't, but I'm the author, I can spoil anything I want.**

 **Ty: Unfair.**

 **Me: If I wasn't so mature I'd spit my tongue out at you like a little kid, but I'm more mature than that. Anyways, I'll have the next chapter out tomorrow morning, until then CnCuddlers!**

 **Ty: Bye, and remember to review about how great the story is, and how boring the author is.**

 **Me: Ouch.**


	9. The Pharaoh's Cat's Chamber

**Me: So last chapter we learned about Ace, and how he's not the great guy he seems to be.**

 **Nutmeg: You are really mean to your characters and your readers.**

 **Me: I am not!**

 **Nutmeg: Yes you are.**

 **Me: Am not, and I'm not gonna continually argue with you on this!**

 **Nutmeg: Fine, enjoy the chapter CnCuddlers!**

Kia and Rico had found themselves wandering among many dark corridors with cobwebs that stuck to the walls and the ceiling, it would seem the hallways never ended, and they had yet to find another room.

Rico turned another corner to find another dead end, and he let out a frustrated moan, this was the fifth dead end they had run into.

Kia sighed as she looked at the dead end. "If I ever meet an ancient Egyptian, I have serious questions about how they built their pyramids that I will ask them." She said and Rico said something in gibberish. "I would too ask them Rico! I'll make a promise to you right now, if I ever meet an ancient Egyptian, I will ask them why they built the pyramids the way they did." Kia stated.

Rico didn't look like he believed she would actually do that if she was to meet one. "Yeah 'ight." He said and Kia folded her flippers.

"I will." Kia said stubbornly and Rico shook his head.

"Nuh-uh!"

"Uh-huh!"

"Nuh-uh!"

"Uh-huh!"

"Nuh-uh!"

"Uh-huh!"

"Nuh-uh!"

"Uh-huh!"

Kia sighed. "Why are we even arguing about this? It's not like I'm ever gonna meet an ancient Egyptian anyway, but if I did I will." She stated stubbornly and leaned against the wall.

"Nuh-uh." Rico muttered under his breath and it looked like Kia was about ready to argue again when she pressed her back up against the wall and suddenly it started moving, and her eyes widened as the wall gave out and Kia fell right out of the wall and down a new hole that had opened up.

Rico gasped as he waddled over to place Kia vanished and started to panic as he realized she wasn't there anymore. "Ia!" He yelled and there was no response, he tried to move the wall like she had, but nothing happened and he was beginning to get frustrated and hacked up a bazooka.

He got ready to blow the wall up when he tripped and fell down, and tumbled down a new tunnel that had just opened up, however this one was going in the opposite direction that Kia's tunnel was.

 **CnC**

Kowalski, Private, and Nutmeg had somehow found themselves in a room that had poles going up to the ceiling, however there didn't seem to be anything in the room other than those.

Private looked around. "K'walski, how are we going to get out?" He asked, wondering how they would find their way out of the pyramid, after all they weren't even sure of where they were.

Kowalski sighed. "I don't know Private, maybe if I had a map of the pyramid I would be able to find a way out, but we don't have a map, and I can only guess where we are by estimations and careful calculations with my limited knowledge of pyramids." He explained.

Nutmeg sighed. "If only one of us could climb walls." She said a bit randomly.

Kowalski and Private looked at her weirdly. "How will climbing walls help us get out?" Private asked in confusion.

Nutmeg looked at them like it was obvious and pointed up at an air shaft. "If we could climb up the air shaft we could get out, the air has to be coming from somewhere, and it's probably a way out, and although the air shafts aren't that big, I'm sure at least one of us would be able to fit through it and find a way out for the other two." She explained.

Needless to say, both Kowalski and Private were impressed by her keen eye for even the smallest of things. "How did you put that all together?" Kowalski asked and Nutmeg shrugged.

"Well, it was actually pretty easy to find out, you just has to know where to look, I have a keen eye for detail, and everyone tells me I'm great at deducting things, so it really wasn't that hard to figure out." Nutmeg said simple and shrugged.

Kowalski was about to speak when all of a sudden out of a smallish hole in the wall came Rico as he landed right in front of them. "Rico?" Kowalski asked in surprise.

Rico got up off the ground and smiled at them. "Hey! 'Walski, Private, 'Utmeg!" He said and waddled up to them, happy to see his friends, it was then that he remembered that he has been looking for Kia and he looked around and started muttering something in gibberish.

Kowalski listened to what he was saying. "You and Kia were walking around with glow sticks, and then Kia fell down a hole and you fell down a different one?" He asked and Rico nodded.

Nutmeg sighed slightly. "She needs a leash." She muttered, it was actually rather common for Kia to go missing or for something else to happen like this, so by then, they were all pretty used to it.

Private tilted his head. "So where did Kia go?" He asked innocently.

 **CnC**

Skipper, Ty, Tessa, and even Ace were running down hallways away from the cat mummies, however it was more of Skipper and Ty running while they dragged Tessa along as she looked at the mummies in amazement.

"It doesn't make any sense, mummies aren't real, they can't be real, it's just not possible." Tessa said, contemplated how they were being chased by something that simply couldn't exist.

Skipper shook his head at the cat. "Now's not the time to question it." He said and they suddenly all tripped down some stairs and soon the three cats and one penguin landed face first in another room.

As they got up, Ty groaned, trying to ignore the pain as she stood up and looked over to the staircase that led to the room they were now in, and her eyes widened to see that the mummies were still following them.

Acting fast she pulled some big blocks out of her backpack and they all quickly helped barricade the door.

Once the door was properly barricaded, the animals relaxed slightly.

Tessa looked at the room they were in with awe. "Wow." She breathed out, and Skipper and Ty turned to see what she was looking at as Ace smiled deviously at his gem.

"Where are we?" Ty asked and Ace answered as he got up.

"The pharaoh's cat's chamber." He explained and instantly the two girl cats and Skipper turned their attention back to Ace and they all glared.

Ty folded her arms. "Right, you're still here." She said, and Ace looked at her as he continued to talk.

"Look, I'm not going to try and take over your mission or anything, all I want is the gem, is that too much to ask for?" He asked as he showed them the gem.

Skipper raised an eye at him. "Why do you want it?" He asked.

The Bengal shrugged. "It's an energy source, it is so powerful it can even erase time, why do you think the pharaoh Saa was so interested in it? He wanted to time travel, and with this-he could, but even more importantly, Seth his cat could, it was never really Saa's doing, Seth was the real mastermind." He stated simply.

Ty blinked. "So wait, you want to go back in time?" She asked.

Ace shook his head. "No, I don't want to take over the past-I want the future, and I don't even need to time travel to get that, because whoever controls the gem, also controls the Sphinx, and with that by my side, I can rule the world." He explained and his eyes gleamed.

Tessa looked at him and couldn't help but roll her brilliant blue eyes. "The Sphinx is a myth, there is no such thing as a creature that has a lion's body and a human's head, it simply does not exist." She stated and Ace looked at her.

"That's what you think." He said simply.

Ty shook her head. "Exist or not, we can't let you do this Ace, and you know that." She stated and Ace glared.

"How can you stop me?" He asked and everyone got into defensive positions however before they could even begin to fight, someone came from behind, slow clapping happily and they all turned to see two Abyssinians walking over from further inside the chamber.

Paki smiled. "Agent Casey! You found my precious little gem!" He said happily and the animals glared at him.

Ace growled. "Paki, this gem does not belong to you, it belongs to me, and I will get my Sphinx." He declared.

Paki shrugged. "I could care less about the Sphinx, all I want is the gem so I can time travel you silly cookie, you can keep the Sphinx pet all you want if you give me the gem, I'll already have someone to enforce my rule, isn't that right: Zalika?" He asked, turning to his twin.

Zalika smirked and nodded as she showed them the egg. "Somebody loose an egg?" She asked and Skipper and Ty glared.

"That's Kowalski's and Kia's egg!" Skipper yelled and Zalika tilted her head.

"Is that what the parents are called? Hmm, well I'm sure they can whip up another egg some other time, we have plans for this one." Zalika explained and smirked.

Ty glared. "You give that egg back, or I promise you I will make you pay." She threatened darkly, no one was going to do anything to that egg, not when it was her friend's.

Zalika tilted her head. "You? How will you make me pay when you're dead?" She asked in a sing song voice.

Tessa answered for her. "I don't know about you guys, but there are some mummified cats outside that would object to that." She said and the others payed little to no attention to her.

Paki turned to Ace. "Now, if you give me the gem, we can both get what we want, it will be a win-win, all you have to do is give me that gem." He said and Ace looked at him.

"You really mean it, I'll get my Sphinx?" He asked and Paki nodded, and Ace slowly began to hand over the gem to the cat.

However right then, they heard screaming and from a hole in the ceiling came Kia as she knocked right into Zalika and Paki like a bowling ball hitting the pins, and she tumbled to the side of the chamber.

During that, Zalika had dropped the egg and it had rolled over to Kia, who gasped as soon as she saw it.

"My egg!" She said and happily grabbed it, and then looked up to see everyone was kind of in a serious conversation. "Oh, did I interrupt something?" She asked as she stood up, still holding her egg.

Ty smiled. "Kia! You're here!" She said happily and Kia nodded.

"Yep, but where exactly is here?" She asked and looked around.

It was then that Zalika and Paki got back up and growled at her. "You know, in all fairness, a penguin falling from the ceiling and knocking me over was never something I had planned for." Paki said and Zalika growled.

"Give me the egg." Zalika hissed and Kia shook her head and glared at the cat.

"Excuse me, but this is my egg-it was inside me for three weeks, and I just barely got it back, you aren't getting it." She stated and held her egg closer to her.

Ace got up off the ground and growled as he picked his gem back up from off the ground and made his way over to where the portal was and was about to place the gem in its place. "I've had enough of all this nonsense, I'm getting my Sphinx now." He hissed and placed the gem in its place.

Instantly wind began picking up all over the room and a strange yellow swirl opened up from the portal and Paki's eyes lit up.

"The portal! It's open!" He said and all of a sudden, some loose gold flew into it,

Kia ducked as some more stuff flew into the portal. "And it's sucking everything in it! We have to stop it!" She exclaimed.

Ace growled. "No one is moving that rock until I get my Sphinx!" He yelled and everyone glared at him.

Meanwhile, Zalika spotted the egg that was a little bit more loose in Kia's grip and smirked before jumping over to the penguin, knocking her over and Kia let go off the egg, she tried to grab it, but the egg was already getting sucked into the portal.

Kia's eyes widened as she kicked Zalika off her and made a dive for her egg, determined to not loose it again, however by the time she grabbed her egg, she was already to close to the portal to do anything, and her and her egg got sucked in.

Skipper tried to stand his ground. "We have to stop it!" He yelled as more things got thrust into the portal.

Tessa nodded in agreement. "But how?" She asked and suddenly Ty got an idea.

The cat started running towards Ace and tripped him to make him fall over, and as she was getting sucked in the portal herself, she threw the gem over to Skipper just in time, making everything come to a stop.

The wind disappeared and the portal turned off, however as everyone looked around, they realized neither Kia nor Ty was there anymore.

 **Me: So this is a really long chapter, I'm sorry about that.**

 **Nutmeg: See, you're mean to your characters!**

 **Me: It helps with character development, anyways I'll have the next chapter out real soon, so stay tuned.**

 **Nutmeg: Bye readers, and please remember to review!**


	10. Intermission

**Me: Welcome back CnCuddlers!**

 **Ty: Do you always have one of these?**

 **Me: One what?**

 **Ty: Intermissions.**

 **Me: Oh yes, yes I do-I also like to add them in while I left a cliffhanger with the previous chapter.**

 **Ty: Oh, why?**

 **Me: To torture the readers, see in 'Kia' the intermission was right after the Penguins had been captured, and then in CnC the intermission was right before Team Watermelon was gonna get tortured, and finally in WIA the intermission was right after Harvey surrendered himself to Parker.**

 **Ty: I'm sensing a pattern here.**

 **Me: Enjoy the intermission readers!**

 _We've visited the South American Jungles with: Marlo and his golden lion tamarins: Kokatic, Takili, Cohun, and Vanella. We've taken to the skies with the friendship duo: Ida the bat, and Dale the sparrow, and we have even gone under water in the Pacific Ocean with the Harbor seal twins: Anthony and Corbin, but now we go somewhere much farther than anywhere before, we go somewhere so cool its out of this world, for this time we go to Mars..._

Mars, the vast empty of all life planet which was the fourth planet away from the sun, it is said to be all but deserted of all life, but that is not necessarily true.

There are some creatures that can survive even the harsh terrain of Mars, and those creatures are commonly known as: Martians, now they might not be like you expected, in fact they could be very far from what you believe they are.

Martians are small creatures that range from the colors of purple to green, they are round blobs with big wide eyes and small multiple feet that scurry across the ground, and they are also known to have antennas, and their biggest enemy are the evil: Space Squids that they have dealt with before.

These little Martians are not violent creatures and actually don't like anything new or strange, they prefer to hide and observe from somewhere hidden, which explains why we people on earth have never seen any before.

However, unlike the rest of the Martians, one certain little purple Martian with huge green eyes loved new things, and would often go explore new grounds, his name was Zeep, and he was kinda shunned by the rest of the Martians because he was just so weird.

And one day on Mars, little Zeep went on the biggest adventure he could have ever thought he could go on.

Zeep scurried down one of the volcanoes that was on his planet, he had just wanted to see what was in it, and boy was he glad he did, it was so incredible and certainly worth the adventure.

However as little Zeep kept going on his way, he was not aware of the smallish space squid watching from behind.

Now this space squid was also not like his people, as he was not violent at all and didn't really want to take over the world, he would prefer to observe the Martians in their natural habitat.

And as the space squid was watching Zeep, he tripped and tumbled into the open, scaring the little Martian.

"Zeeeeep!" The Martian said in fear and instantly tried to find a place to hide, but there wasn't any.

The space squid got up and tried to calm the Martian by telling him in his own language that he meant no harm in any way.

Zeep stopped screaming and looked at the space squid with curios huge eyes. "ZeeEeep?" Zeep asked and the space squid nodded and told the Martian he was just observing him, since the space squid truly found Martians to be fascinating.

Zeep was astonished to say the least, he had never before meant a space squid that was interesting in the Martians. "Zeep?" He asked, wondering what the space squid's name was.

The space squid happily answered in his own language, and as it turned out, the space squid was named: Bob, and Bob had been observing all the Martians for some time now, but the only reason he had been was because he wanted to learn more about them.

And that was something Zeep understood quite well, since he also liked learning more about things, in fact Zeep liked learning more about almost everything, especially the far off star that kept sending little robots onto the planet.

The robots were harmless really, but still it left little Zeep to wonder why on Mars they were there, and what did they do?

However right then, he wasn't really thinking about robots from the star, he was thinking about the strange space squid in front of him named Bob, and as he thought about it, he decided that Bob would be his new friend.

"Zeeeep?" Zeep asked as he looked up at the space squid, who nodded and said in his own language that he would like to be Zeep's friend as long as he and his friends could watch what he did.

Zeep had agreed and Bob cheered, and right then up to fourteen other space squids came out of hiding and all cheered with him, as it turns out Bob was the leader of a Martians activist group between the space squids.

Zeep looked at all the new faces as they all pulled out something to write with and instantly started writing down everything they could about Zeep, and he breathed out in exasperation as he looked at all the space squids.

He would move one way, and Bob and the space squids would copy him, and Zeep was beginning to realize the space squids were a lot like the robots the star sent, and it was then that Zeep wondered what exactly he had gotten himself into, and he was beginning to understand why the rest of the Martians didn't like all this attention, as it was getting to him too.

Zeep sighed and started making his way down the volcano as Bob and the space squids followed after him, still writing everything they could down, and Zeep made a face.

What had he gotten himself into?

 **Me: So this is actually a rather short intermission, but I thought it was cute and simple much like my first ever intermission.**

 **Ty: Misty's giving up on the whole first person thing by the way.**

 **Me: It's just so hard! Anyways, if you're confused about the robots and the 'star' they come from, it's from Zeep's perspective, it's really just rovers sent from Earth to gather information about Mars.**

 **Ty: The next chapter will be out soon, bye!**

 **Me: Bye guys, and please remember to review, and even follow/fav if you like what you see-er read, I suppose.**


	11. Lost in Time

**Me: Aaand we're back, welcome back readers/CnCuddlers!**

 **Nutmeg: That was such a cute little intermission you had before Misty!**

 **Me: I know, anyways, I'm sure you are all curios as to what happens next to our beloved characters.**

 **Nutmeg: Hopefully nothing to horrible.**

 **Me: Heheheh...**

 **Nutmeg: Now I'm worried.**

 **Me: Why don't we just start the chapter?**

 **Nutmeg: Fine...**

When Ty had thrown the gem to Skipper, he had grabbed in and everything had stopped, however just because the portal stopped and the wind vanished, it didn't meant that everything calmed down after that.

Paki and Zalika had attacked Skipper, Ty, and Tessa while Ace made a break for it, the fight was a bit harsh and intense since the two Abyssinians fought unhonorably against the agents, and the fight had only gotten worse as Sha the scorpion and Qeb the goat had captured Kowalski, Private, Nutmeg, and Rico and then it had turned into a crazy battle.

However it had all ended when the gem somehow got away from Skipper and broke, shattering all its use.

After that, Paki, Zalika, Qeb, and Sha had made a break for it, and the agents had no other choice but to return to the P.P.A base for recovery.

And that was seven days ago.

 **CnC**

Kowalski looked blankly at the table in front of him, he just couldn't believe it, that gem was the only thing that could bring back his family, and now they were gone. He was having a hard time swallowing any of it.

Tessa sighed as she walked over to Kowalski and sat across from him. "We'll get them back Kowalski." She said softly, knowing he must be going through something right then.

Kowalski looked up from the table and gave Tessa a look. "How? Kia, Ty, and the egg are somewhere is time, we don't even know where or when, and it's already been seven days, if we didn't know what had happened to them, they would already be assumed dead by now." He stated and Tessa didn't quite know what to say.

"Well, Kia and Ty are smart and tough, I'm sure where or whenever they are, they can take care of themselves, and who knows, maybe they'll find their own way back to our time." She suggested trying to lift his spirits, but it didn't work.

Kowalski stayed quiet after that and Tessa got up and walked away, leaving the penguin alone as she made her way over to where Skipper and Nutmeg were.

"How's it going?" She asked as they two animals looked over all the maps and papers that were scattered all around the table they were at.

Skipper looked up from the papers, he looked tired and his eyes were red, it was obvious he hadn't slept in days. "Not good, there's nothing in here that'll get Kia, Ty, and the egg back." He said simply.

Nutmeg sighed and slammed her head on the table. "I'm afraid this time Skipper's right, I can't find anything, how am I supposed to explain this to Nika? She is going to kill us for loosing not one, but two of her teammates somewhere in time." She muttered without moving her head off the table.

Tessa sighed and looked at a picture of the pyramid they had just been in, and as she looked at the paper, she wondered where and when exactly Ty and Kia were.

 **CnC**

 _Egypt: 2635 B.C_

Somewhere in the desert sands, there was two certain animals that looked out of place from everything else, these two animals were a cat and a penguin, as the cat was sitting quietly on a rock while the penguin kicked sand as she paced back and forth.

"Ty, it's been seven days since we got trapped here, we've been living off of the provisions your backpack provide, and we haven't any contact with anything for seven days, I'm not even sure when we are." Kia said in panic as she paced back and forth with her egg with her.

The cat watched the penguin pace. "It's a shame we couldn't have gone somewhere nice, like the Netherlands or something, or some other place that wasn't so hot, I hate the heat." Ty complained.

Kia sighed and sat down. "Do you think the others are even trying to find us? I mean I don't think we've affected time in any way yet, but I wish there was a way we could contact them or something, but as far as everything here goes: THEY DON'T EXIST YET!" She yelled and plopped herself down in the sand, letting some of it cover her.

Ty nodded. "Yeah, but at least we stopped Paki from taking over time." She said, trying to be a little optimistic about their situation. Kia mumbled something Ty didn't catch and she then sat back up.

"We're still stranded sometime in Egypt, with no way home, and we aren't even sure when we are-is this 3000 B.C? 245 B.C? Maybe even 200 A.D? When are we?" She asked in exasperation.

Ty looked at her and raised an eye. "What does it matter as long as we can get back?" She asked and Kia looked at her as she stood up.

"That's just it Ty, we don't have a way to get back, we are stuck here, and I haven't even seen any animals in days, and don't forget that this is the second time we have time traveled together, I'm beginning to think we might as well just live in your backpack and call ourselves the 'Doctors' since we seem to time travel so much." Kia said.

Ty snickered. "I get it-because my backpack is bigger on the inside, that's pretty good." She said and Kia sighed.

The penguin looked about ready to give up. "It would have been better if I had just stayed at the zoo! The egg would be safe, and I wouldn't be in ancient Egypt, why did I even think to come? Oh I'm such an idiot, I was so blinded by boredom to even think about what was best." Kia said, lecturing herself on her own stupidity.

Ty shook her head. "You're not an idiot Kia, you acted on an impulse, something you usually don't do, besides; we could have told you no, none of us were really thinking." She said explained and Kia glanced over at the cat.

"I just don't know what to do, I might be fascinated by ancient Egyptians, but I don't want to be one, plus I am a penguin, this heat is not good for me, my body temperature needs the cold, and it's not like I installed a fridge into that backpack of yours, we can't store cold food, and if the heat isn't good for me, that means it isn't good for the egg. I just want to go home."

Ty looked at Kia and realized that the penguin was a hopeless mess in situations like this, and that most likely, it would have to be Ty who would take charge.

"Well, we can't stay out in the desert forever, so as soon as it gets dark, you're gonna use that big brain of yours to travel using the stars, and we will find civilization and somehow find a way to fix everything, okay?" She asked and Kia nodded slowly. "Good, now get some sleep, if we're traveling by night, it means that for the next few days, we're going nocturnal." Ty said.

Kia nodded, agreeing that was smart and grabbed her egg and held it carefully as she looked so it, it was so innocent and pure still, and no matter how long or hard it was, Kia was determined to get that little egg back home, to its proper time, with its complete family.

 **CnC**

That night, the two animals set off and tried to find some civilization, and after a full nights travel, they came across what seemed to be a pyramid being built as slaves were working on it, while a pharaoh watched from his throne.

Kia and Ty tilted their heads at the scene, this location actually looked a little familiar, and as they watched it, something seemed to click in Kia's head as she spotted a hairless Sphynx cat walking around like he owned the place.

"Ty, I think I know where we are." Kia explained quietly and Ty glanced at her. "We have just reached the Pharaoh's Cat's tomb, in progress of being built." Kia said.

Ty looked at her and then back at the pyramid. "You mean like Saa the Pharaoh and Seth the cat? You know, forgotten by time guys who wanted to time travel?" She asked and Kia nodded. "Wow, what are the odds of that?" Ty asked.

Kia looked at the pyramid and began to get an idea and she smirked. "Ty, I believe I know how to get us back to our time." She said happily as she got an idea.

 **Me: So, things are gonna get interesting now, aren't they?**

 **Nutmeg: Don't worry guys, Misty'll update really soon! She promises.**

 **Me: Yeah, I still have quite a few chapters I'm getting out tonight, so sit back and stay tuned, I'll be updating again soon!**

 **Nutmeg: Bye guys, and remember to review!**

 **Me: Cya later!**


	12. The Pharaoh's Cat

**Me: Welcome back readers, I am actually under a bit of stress with these recent chapters, because I'm only just barely passed the halfway point and isn't to finish THC and WIA by Monday.**

 **Ty: That doesn't give much time to finish the story, does it?**

 **Me: No, no it doesn't, but if I do 3 more today, then 4 tomorrow, and 2 the day after that, I can finish just before Monday.**

 **Ty: What about WIA?**

 **Me: I already have half of the last chapter written, and the epilogue, I'll get that out tomorrow.**

 **Ty: Wow you have a plan all sorted out, don't you?**

 **Me: Yep, now let's let the readers read.**

 **Ty: I'm beginning to think that's your catchphrase or something.**

 **Me: No, no, it's Kia who says that, I usually laugh and say: Heheh, repetitive isn't it?**

 **Ty: alright go read!**

Ty glanced over at Kia, wondering what she was talking about. "Kia, what exactly do you mean?" She asked and Kia grinned and got out of her hiding spot.

"Just trust me on this Ty." She said and made her way over to the hairless cat and Ty facepawed herself, questioning pretty much everything Kia was doing.

The hairless cat did not seem at all shocked to see her, and just turned to her calmly and Kia started speaking.

"Um, hi there." Kia said and Ty once again facepawed herself.

However, surprisingly enough, the hairless cat responded. "Hello strange bird like creature, have you come to witness the creation of the first pyramid ever made for a cat?" The cat asked and Kia nodded.

"Er, yes-my friend and I have come from a far off land and once news of such a grand pyramid came around, we knew we had to see it in its full majestic-ness." Kia said, making up a cover story, and not a very good one either.

The cat tilted his head. "You come with a friend?" He asked and Kia nodded.

"She is over there-with my egg, we were unsure if would be welcome to come so we brought you gifts." Kia said, thinking fast and gestured for Ty to come over.

Ty shook her head from where she was hiding and her and Kia seemed to have a telepathic argument with facial expressions until finally Ty came over and folded her arms.

Kia looked at her. "Ty, isn't it true we came from a far off land to see the first cat pyramid in person, and that we brought the owner of the pyramid gifts?" Kia asked, hoping Ty would catch on.

Luckily, Ty did and her eyes widened in realization and she nodded and was about to pull something random out of her backpack to give the cat, but he seemed to have already guessed what his gift was.

"Strange bird creature, you have brought me the most gorgeous of a gift." He said and Kia blinked in confusion.

"But we haven't even decided what to give you, how could you know what we're giving you?" Kia asked but the cat was not paying attention as he looked at Ty.

He seemed to be looking her over, and Ty shifted uncomfortably. "Yes, you will certainly do." He said and Ty looked at him.

"Um, what?" She asked, looking weirdly at the hairless cat.

The cat smiled. "You will make a most beautiful bride." He said, shocking both the girls.

Ty unfolded her arms. "Bride? Uh no, I'm not marrying you-you weirdo, I am not your gift, I don't even know your name!" She said, sounding completely disgusted.

The cat nodded. "Of course, I am Seth, the Pharaoh's cat, which makes me the Pharaoh of the animals, and I have been seeking a bride for some time now, and suddenly a strange bird creature brings me the perfect wife." He stated and Ty bristled.

"Haha, no." She stated, glaring at Seth.

Seth looked at her. "You will marry me." He said calmly and Ty shook her head.

"No I won't."

"Yes you will."

"No I won't."

"Yes you will." Seth said, getting more annoyed with her as she argued.

Ty folded her arms again. "Make me." She said stubbornly.

Seth raised an eye at her for a moment before snapping his toes. "Very well-guards seize her, my bride to be is to be given the best of care, for tomorrow morning, we will wed." He declared and some other cats seized Ty.

Kia looked shocked. "Um my friend is not going to marry you." She said as Ty struggled in the other cats grasps.

Seth turned his gaze to Kia. "You should hold you tongue strange bird, or I will have you executed." He said as the guards dragged Ty off, leaving Kia to stand in shock of what just happened as Seth returned to ordering around servants.

 **CnC**

A few hours later, Kia finally was able to finally find out where Ty was being held and was allowed in for a few minutes.

Ty was being kept in a tent, and inside the tent, the ground was littered with soft pillows and exotic food, while Ty sat down on one of the pillows with one of her back legs chained to the floor to keep her from straying.

Kia sighed in relief when she saw Ty, and she carefully made her way over-she had to be careful because she had the egg with her. "Ty, thank goodness you're alright!" She said in relief.

Ty nodded. "Yeah I'm fine, but for the second time in my life now, I'm being forced into a marriage, and it's all thank to you, and your little 'gifts and far off lands' speech you gave to the hairless idiot." She said, glaring slightly at the penguin.

Kia sighed and nodded. "I know, I'm sorry Ty, I was just trying to come up with a cover, I just figured we'd give him some random things from your backpack-speaking of which, where is the backpack, and your beret for that matter?" Kia asked, suddenly realizing Ty no longer had either of those two things.

Ty shrugged. "I don't know, they took them from me after they dragged me away, I assume it's going in the treasure room their building in the pyramid." She said and Kia nodded in understanding, thinking.

Ty tilted her head. "Hey Kia, I have a question-how can we understand the Egyptians?" She asked, after all they certainly were not speaking English.

Kia answered simply as she continued to think. "The portal acted as a translator, to us they speak English, however to them we speak old Egyptian, it's simple really." She explained and Ty nodded in understanding. "Oh also, I was able to do some snooping around, we're in year 2635 B.C." Kia added.

Ty nodded. "Well that's good to know, but we still need to find a way to get back to our time, or at least get out of here before morning." She said and shivered slightly.

Kia nodded, still thinking until she finally snapped out of it. "Ty! Did you say their taking your backpack and hat to the treasure room?" She asked and Ty nodded as Kia smiled deviously. "Ty I do believe you just helped me solve all our problems." She said and Ty looked confused.

 **CnC**

 _2015 A.D Egypt._

Nutmeg was looking at all the pictures taken of the pyramid again, trying to find anything at all that would help her get her friends back, it was already the seventh time she was going over them, but she was determined to not give up, even if it took all day and night, she was going to find something.

She flipped through the papers and rubbed her tired eyes that were now bloodshot red from lack of sleep, and then suddenly something caught Nutmeg's eyes and she hurriedly picked the one picture of the pyramid.

Nutmeg squinted to get a better look, and when she did, she gasped as she looked at the picture, and spotted something that could possibly solve all their problems, and instantly she spun off her chair, clinging to the paper as she ran over to where the others were.

"Guys!" She yelled, making them all turn to look at her.

"What is it Nutmeg?" Skipper asked and Nutmeg grinned and showed them the picture, and all their eyes widened in surprise from what they saw.

"We need to go back to the pyramid."

 **Me: So this chapter was a lot shorter than most are.**

 **Ty: I hate you.**

 **Me: Yeah, I kinda figured you would, anyways, I'll have the next chapter out soon. Bye!**

 **Ty: Bye readers and remember to review.**


	13. Out of Time

**Me: Hello CnCuddlers, so the next few chapters are gonna be kinda crazy, as I have big plans for this story and I want to get it all out there.**

 **Nutmeg: I still think you're mean to your characters.**

 **Me: What author isn't?**

 **Nutmeg: touché**

 **Me: Alright to the chapter!**

 _2635 B.C Egypt_

Kia only had so long before the sun would rise and Ty would be forced into a marriage with the pharaoh cat: Seth, and she had to complete her plan by then, however it was getting increasingly harder the hotter it got.

A penguin was simply not meant to face the heat, not to mention Kia had been so focused on getting her and Ty back to their time, she had forgotten to drink, which of course had her treading dangerous waters.

She panted slightly as she looked at the pyramid before her, it would be finished in just a few hours.

 **CnC**

 _2015 A.D Egypt_

Skipper, Kowalski, Rico, Private, Tessa, and Nutmeg had just once again reached the pyramid, and all but Nutmeg were still quite a bit confused as to what exactly they were looking for.

Nutmeg suddenly stopped walking just in front of the pyramid and began looking around.

"Um, Nutmeg-what are we looking for again?" Private asked as he looked over at the determined squirrel.

Nutmeg stopped looking for a second and turned to Private. "You'll know it when you see it, just look for anything not Egyptian." She explained and although she was vague, everyone began to look around with something not Egyptian.

Rico was just walking around the pyramid, he didn't know exactly what he was looking for, everything looked the same to him here, all the hieroglyphics looked exactly the same, they were all random pictures that apparently meant something to the Egyptians.

He honestly didn't get it, however as he was walking around, he fought something that looked a bit different than the others, and he waddled over to it and squinted to see it better, it was old and dusty, but there was so,egging different about this hieroglyphic, and Rico already knew what.

It was written in English.

 **CnC**

 _2635 B.C Egypt_

Kia made her way into the treasure room, which was heavily guarded, she looked over at one of the guards. "Hey, Pharaoh Seth wants everyone out working on the writing up top." She lied, and the guards bought it and quickly ran off, all but one.

This one was a bird, not a large bird either, but nonetheless the bird stayed.

"You are very bad at lying." The bird said and Kia shrugged, completely calm around the bird.

"They bought it, now come on Re, we have stuff to get." Kia said and waddled into the treasure room as the bird: Re followed her.

Kia had met Re when she was looking for Ty, but instead she had ran into Re, he was friendly and honest, he didn't like what Seth was doing and agreed to help Kia free her friend, and with an inside agent, Kia had found things to be a lot easier.

They entered the treasure room and Kia picked up Ty's backpack and draped it over her shoulders, she then picked up Ty's hat and put it in the backpack. "Alright, I just need one more thing before I can get started-Re,where does Seth keep his time energy source gem?" She asked.

Re looked at her weirdly. "Seth has only rumored of time travel, he does not yet have an energy gem for it, there is no way to make one unless you use a very powerful energy." He explained and Kia looked a little confused.

"Well that doesn't make much sense, he would have to have it by now, unless..." She trailed off as realization struck her. "Oh no way! Cool!" Kia said and Re looked at her in confusion.

Kia turned back to the pile of treasure and spotted a blue gem, she walked over and picked it up. "This'll do." She said and then spotted a red one beside it. "Better to be safe than sorry." She said and also picked the red one up. "Okay Re-you go tell Ty that I have a plan, but it'll take some time-I'll join you soon." She told the bird, who still looked a little confused but nodded anyways and flew off.

Kia then turned to the two gems in her flippers and made a face, she was really beginning to hate time travel, after the second time, it actually got a bit annoying. She sighed and waddled out of the treasure room, making her way back out of the pyramid that was almost completely built.

She sat herself down somewhere by the outside of the pyramid and sat down in the sand as she pulled out a knife from the backpack and began to carve something into the wall, hoping with any luck, in the future, her friends would see this and get the idea.

Once she was done carving, she put the knife back in the backpack and looked at the gems before she made a face. "I need to get home, and if Seth and his little time traveling energy gem isn't going to help me, I'll do it myself." She stated and pulled some of her inventions out of the backpack.

If anyone was to see her with such advanced technology, she would be in big trouble, but it looked like everyone was busy setting up for the wedding that would most certainly not happen if Kia had any say in the matter.

She looked at the inventions before she began pulling them apart, she would probably regret this later, but for now, the two gems were far more important than her silly inventions, even though she had worked hard on them.

 **CnC**

 _2015 A.D Egypt_

Rico had quickly called everyone over to see what he had found and as soon as they got there, Kowalski gasped.

"Egad! It's English." He said and Skipper looked at him.

"Well what does it say soldier?" He asked, raising an eye at Kowalski as he began to read the carving.

"Help, stuck in 2635 B.C, Ty engaged to Seth, another time gem -Kia." Kowalski read.

Tessa tilted her head. "So Kia and Ty are stuck in 2635 B.C? Wow, that's a really long time ago." She stated.

Skipper raised an eye. "What did Kia mean Ty's engaged to Seth? Seth the Pharaoh's cat guy? What's she doing with him?!" He asked in shock.

Nutmeg looked at it curiously. "Did Kia say there's another time gem? If there is, that means we can get them back-we have to find it!" She yelled excitedly, eager to search.

Kowalski nodded. "We should look around for anymore secret messages Kia left, she might have more to tell us somewhere else." He said and he smiled slightly, he should never have doubted her, Kia would always find a way to get back.

 **CnC**

 _2635 B.C Egypt_

Kia ran into the tent that Ty was and grinned. "Ty! I'm awesome!" She said excitedly and the cat raised an eye at her.

"This better be going somewhere good Kia, because there's only two more hours until sunrise, and I don't want to have to kill the hairless idiot on his wedding day." She said and Kia nodded as she waddled over, ignoring the heat.

"Oh believe me, this is good: guess who built the time gem thing to get us back to our time? I did! This penguin right here! That's right, I'm awesome!" Kia said, clearly proud of herself to have created something like that.

Ty looked at her. "Great, did you also create a portal? How are we gonna get to the future Kia?" She asked, hoping she had an idea.

Kia smiled and shook her head slightly from the heat. "Well, I wrote on the wall of the pyramid." She paused as it seemed to get hotter and hotter for her. "With any luck-is it hot in here?" She asked.

Ty raised an eye at her. "Kia, it's Egypt, it's always hot." She told her and Kia nodded.

"Right-where was I again?" She asked.

"With any luck." Ty informed her.

Kia nodded a thanks. "Right-with any luck, our friends in the future will-will, find find my clues, and use the-the." She paused as her vision began to go. "The c-c-clues, the clues to-to find the-the rock." She said getting dizzy.

Ty looked at her with concern in her light green eyes. "Kia, are you alright? Maybe you should sit down." She said and Kia shook her head.

"I'm fine." She insisted and continued. "Find the spare, the spare time gem that I also made, a-and w-when they do t-th-that, they just n-need ta-ta-ta con-connect it ta the one thing-a-majiger, and uh-then they have to-uh-to just uh, portal, and uh vortex, and that other thing." Kia said, blinking constantly to try and get her vision back.

Ty got up and took a step towards her. "Kia..." She said slowly and Kia looked at her.

"You know Ty-I don't feel so good." Kia said and right then, she fainted and Ty gasped.

"Kia!"

 **Me: So, I'll update again late tonight, I'm a bit to busy with SnW to worry to much about getting the next chapter of this out soon.**

 **Nutmeg: It's Monday today, so that's right-Misty'll get SnW started today, how exciting! But what about Kia in this story?!**

 **Me: You'll have to wait to find out, until next time CnCuddlers!**

 **Nutmeg: Bye, and please remember to review!**


	14. Getting Them Back

**Me: How's everyone doing?**

 **Ty: Bored, moving on.**

 **Me: I wasn't asking you...Anyways, guess what CnCuddlers! I got SnW out! Isn't that exciting! Also recently I have been working really hard at drawing Team Watermelon, and I finally finished it, it's my profile picture right now, so now you can see them!**

 **Ty: I'm the cool cat.**

 **Me: Sorry if the drawing isn't that good, I'm not the best artist.**

 **Ty: Anyways, let's start the chapter.**

 **Me: Starting chapter...**

 _2015 A.D Egypt_

After going around the pyramid completely, they were finally able to find all the clues, and there was only one step left.

Tessa sighed. "I don't know why Kia couldn't have just put everything in one place." She said tiredly and Nutmeg looked over at her.

"Because, she didn't want anyone else finding it." She stated, and after Tessa thought about it, she realized that it made sense and decided to be quiet.

Right then, Kowalski called over to them. "I've found the last clue." He said and everyone walked over to where he was, and he was looking at a carving of a penguin egg, with writing inside it.

"Red in treasure room-check - -." Kowalski sighed. "The last bit it to faded away, I can't read what it says." He said and everyone groaned.

Private tilted his head. "But it did say treasure room right? Maybe we should start there." He said and the others agreed.

So they checked the treasure room, only to find that it was completely empty.

Skipper glared slightly at the empty treasure room. "Someone must have beat up here and taken all the treasure." He said and gestured his flippers to the empty treasure room.

Disappointed, everyone made their way back out of the pyramid, disheartened that they had gone through all that one to come back empty handed.

Once they were outside the pyramid, Nutmeg sighed. "Well that was a waste of time." She said and the others nodded slightly.

Right then Rico remembered something. "Wa' a 'inute!" He said and everyone turned to him as he started hacking up piles and piles of treasure, until he had hacked it all up.

Everyone's eyes widened and Kowalski looked at him. "You ate all the treasure?" He asked and Rico nodded proudly.

"Yup!" He said and everyone started digging through it.

Skipper saw something red and pulled out the other time energy gem. "I've found it." He said and everyone turned to look at him. "I found the spare time gem, we can get Ty and Kia back." He said excitedly, and everyone else cheered happily, eager to get their friends back home.

 **CnC**

 _2635 B.C Egypt_

Kia slowly opened her eyes to see she was still in the tent that she had fainted in and she slowly sat up, and right then she suddenly got splashed by a cup of water. "Ack." She said, not expecting that.

Ty looked at her. "Sorry, I didn't want you to faint again." She explained and Kia looked at her.

"What happened?" She asked and blinked slowly, as she looked around at the scene before her.

Ty shrugged. "You fainted, I'm no doctor, but I'd say you have heat exhaustion." She stated and folded her arms.

Kia looked at her and her eyes widened. "Heat exhaustion? Well it could be worse." Kia muttered and rubbed her forehead.

Ty looked at her. "Kia I know you're eager to get us back to our time, but you can't forget to take care of yourself, you were out in the Egyptian heat all day without drinking or eating, it's not good for you." She stated and Kia nodded.

"Yeah, I know-wait a minute it's morning! You aren't...?" Kia trailed off and Ty shook her head.

"Heck no! I convinced hairless to postpone the wedding until you were better." Ty said and Kia let out a sigh of relief and Ty looked at her. "Before you fainted, you said something about getting us back, how are we gonna do that?" She asked.

Kia groaned softly, still getting over her heat exhaustion as she explained. "Right, we use the blue gem and put it in the portal, which Seth installed a long time ago, and then once our friends in the future put the red one in the portal in their time, it will open up a time vortex, where if we enter we can choose when and where in time we go." She stated.

Ty nodded in understanding. "Okay, but the blue gem got destroyed, or at least I assume it did, otherwise they would have already gotten us back." She stated and Kia gave a smirk.

"The one in the future is gone, but the one in this time is still good for another 4650 years!" Kia said excitedly and Ty blinked at her.

"Did you just do all that math at the top of your head while talking to me?" Ty asked and Kia nodded sheepishly.

"Yeah, I'm always doing math in my head..."

"Remind me to never go into your mind."

 **CnC**

 _2015 A.D Egypt_

Unbeknownst to our group of Penguins, a cat, and a squirrel, someone was watching their every movement, in fact multiple people were, all from different angles.

The first people who were watching them was Paki and Qeb, as the hid in the shadows and as soon as Skipper had said that he had found the spare, Paki's eyes had winded excitedly. "Did you here that Qeb? There is still a chance I can rule all time!" He said excitedly and Qeb simply remained silent.

The second people were Zalika and Sha, who were on the other side of the pyramid, watching carefully and soon Zalika smiled. "Well Sha, it would seem we still have a chance to get that egg after all." She said and chuckled darkly. "This will most certainly be a promising day." She said and Sha nodded.

Now the last person that was watching the group of heroes, was Ace and as soon as he saw the gem he smirked. "The Sphinx will be mine..." He said happily as he eyed the gem greedily.

Now, with our heroes, Rico was just finishing swallowing everything else up, and they were all still unaware of the fact that they were being watched from almost every angle.

Skipper had the gem in his flippers. "Well, let's go get Kitty and Kia back." He said happily.

 **CnC**

 _2635 B.C Egypt_

Kia poked her head out of the tent to see that everyone was getting ready for the wedding before she closed the tent back up and turned to Ty, who was fiercely trying to get her paw out of the chain.

"Alright Ty, I have a plan, but I can't do it with everyone guarding the pyramid like that, I have to reach the portal and get my new favorite energy source into position, but I need a distraction." She said and Ty stopped struggled to free herself for a minute as she looked at the penguin.

"What exactly did you have in mind?" Ty asked and raised an eye at Kia, wondering what exactly the penguin had planned.

Kia chuckled slightly and gave a sheepish smile. "Well...how do you feel about wedding bells?" She asked and Ty instantly glared.

"Oh no! I'm not marrying Hairless Idiot as your distraction!" Ty snapped angrily.

Kia shook her head. "You don't have too, all I need you to do is pretend to be willing too, and then stall the wedding until I can get the portal up and running, I just need everyone out of the way, please?" She asked hopefully and Ty sighed.

"Fine, but just for the record, I really don't want to do this." Ty said angrily and folded her arms and Kia smiled slightly.

"Yeah, I know."

 **CnC**

Ty glared at her reflection, she was now wearing a traditional Egyptian head dress and she hated it.

"Kia better hurry up." She said and right then someone entered the tent.

"It's time." Said a mongoose as it entered the tent and Ty breathed out in frustration.

She made her way over to the mongoose. "Take me away commissioner." She said mockingly and the mongoose bonked in confusion and Ty rolled her eyes. "Let's go." She said and the mongoose nodded in understanding and the two left the tent.

 **CnC**

Kia found her way into the pyramid and had been wandering around aimlessly for the last few minutes, as everything just looked the same and Kia was getting rather annoyed that is until she finally stumbled upon a chamber and waddles in to find she had made it to Seth's death chamber place.

She looked around and soon spotted the portal, and she grinned. Kia waddled over to it and placed the gem in its place. "Let's hope the others know what to do." She said hopefully and took a step back as a small swirl began to show itself in the portal, with any luck this would all work, but if it didn't: Kia was in serious trouble.

 **CnC**

 _2015 A.D Egypt_

Soon they all made it into the Pharaoh's Cat's chamber, and Kowalski waddled over to the portal and was about to place the gem in its position when suddenly something tripped him and he dropped the gem.

He turned to see what had tripped him and scowled when he saw Sha the scorpion and the gem landed right in Zalika's paws.

"Give that back." Kowalski ordered and Zalika shook her head.

"No can do feathers, see I need to use this to get that little egg back, and I can't have you use it first, you understand don't you?" She asked and right then there were more voices and everyone turned around to see Paki and Qeb enter the chambers.

Paki panted hard and glared. "That gem belongs to me! I need to use it to rule all time!" He said and Qeb the goat nodded in agreement.

And then following Paki, in came Ace as he tumbled into the room and stood up.

"I'm getting my Sphinx." He said determinedly.

Skipper looked at everyone and shook his head. "We're using that gem to get Ty and Kia back!" He said determinedly and soon everyone was fighting over who got the red energy time gem.

 **CnC**

 _2635 B.C Egypt_

Seth smiled at Ty as she stood next to him. "I see you've finally come to terms with the marriage, good I didn't want to have to keep you on chains the entire time." He said soothingly.

Ty forced a smile and looked at him but didn't say anything, but her eyes had a look to them that seemed to say: "I'm going to kill you tonight."

Right then, the Eye(how do you spell it?) started talking and Ty glanced over at the pyramid, hoping Kia would hurry up.

 **CnC**

 _2015 A.D Egypt_

Somehow throughout all the mess and fighting, the gem had found its way into Rico's flipper, and he made his way over to the portal before putting the gem in its place, and suddenly the portal completely opened up and the wind returned and everyone turned around to see the portal open.

Paki smiled. "Time travel ruler here I come." He said determined.

Ace also grinned. "Only a matter of minutes before I get my Sphinx." He said excitedly.

"Egg will come back soon." Zalika said happily and everyone stared at the portal, waiting to see what would happen next, or who would make the next move.

 **CnC**

 _2635 B.C Egypt_

Kia came running out of the pyramid right towards where Ty was, she was panting hard and had to be somewhat careful to make sure the egg was okay.

"Ty!" She yelled, interrupting the wedding.

Ty sighed in relief. "Kia! Please tell me you have good news." She begged and Seth glared.

"Why is she here? Someone get her before she ruins everything!" He yelled and some of the guards stood up.

Right then, a giant yellow light burst out of the top of the pyramid and a yellow time vortex opened up right by the pyramid.

Kia smirked. "Well Ty, I do think we have our way back home." She said excitedly and Ty grinned.

Seth looked at the portal with amazement. "Is that what I think it is?" He asked in awe, and even the Pharaoh Saa had seen it and had fun over, ignoring all the animals.

Kia and Ty began to make their way over to the portal and they heard voices coming from the other side.

Ty was the first to step in it, but before she was fully in the time vortex, she turned to Seth. "Cya never Seth, good luck finding a bride who would actually like you!" She yelled tauntingly at him before entering the time vortex.

Kia was about to enter when she thought of something and turned back to Seth. "Hey Seth, I have some serious questions about your pyramids! Why did you make them the way you did? It's completely illogical!" She yelled at him and smirked, take that Rico.

And after that, she entered the time vortex as well, however what neither Ty nor Kia had expected, since Saa and Seth had always wanted to time travel, they took a rather bold move and jumped in the time vortex as well.

 **CnC**

 _2015 A.D Egypt_

The portal was quiet, until suddenly a noise came from in and Ty fell out of it and landed on the ground in front of everyone, she still had on all the Egyptian clothes she had been put in.

Following Ty, Kia and the egg fell in, and Kia landed on top of Ty while holding the egg, she was wearing the backpack over her shoulders.

Almost instantly after they were back, Kia got up and grabbed the gem, making the portal close, with Saa and Seth in it, as they were forgotten by time by being trapped inside the time vortex, never to return to their own time.

Me: Woo, long chapter, anyways I'll update again later, but right now, I want lunch.

 **Ty: There are a lot of time parallels in this story, like if Kia and I hadn't gone back in time, Kia never would have created the two time energy gems in the first place, and therefore, we never would have been able to time travel in the first place.**

 **Me: Time travel is extremely confusing, it's all very timey wimey, and stuff.**

 **Ty: Remember to review guys, we'll update again soon!**


	15. The Sphinx

**Nutmeg: Hello readers!**

 **Me: Um excuse me squirrel, but it is my job to greet the readers/CnCuddlers.**

 **Nutmeg: Oh sorry Misty, I just thought that since you always did it, that it would be okay if I tried for a once.**

 **Me: I'll let you slide because I'm in a good mood. Anyways CnCuddlers, here's the next chapter, I intend to get two more out today, and then finish it tomorrow, so I can just focus on SnW and SPSU, but anyways, I should let you read the chapter now.**

 **Nutmeg: Enjoy the chapter guys! We only have a few left!**

As soon as Kia grabbed the gem she tossed it to Ty, who caught it with one paw and smirked. "And we're back." She said happily, completely unaware of what she was still wearing.

With the two falling down and coming back to 2015, it had caused enough of a distraction to make everyone else fighting and just kinda stare at them, and it was quiet for a minute, and if you listen very carefully you could hear the sound of a cricket chirping in the background.

Finally the somewhat awkward silence was broken by Kowalski as he smiled and ran up to Kia, pulling her into a hug. "You're back." He said happily, just happy to breath in her scent again.

Kia smiled and retuned the hug. "Eight days without you was way too long." She said, happy to be back with Kowalski.

Now that the silence was broken, everyone else also began speaking.

Skipper raised an eye at Ty. "What are you wearing?" He asked and Ty then remembered what she was in and instantly started to get out of it.

"Don't ask, let's just say once we got to 2635 B.C, I was apparently a great prize to some hairless annoying pharaoh cat guy, and one thing led to the other and suddenly bam, we're engaged, stupid cat he disgusted me." Ty remarked and shook the head dress off her, making her silky fur fluff up slightly.

While, the Penguins, Nutmeg, and Tessa were greeting Kia and Ty, a certain Bengal cat had made his way over to the gem and picked it up before sliding it into his bag and he whistled softly as he took a step towards a low hanging unlit torch and pulled on it, making everyone once again fall through different tunnels.

Paki, Qeb, Rico, Private, and Nutmeg fell down one tunnel, which happened to be right above the portal. Zalika, Sha, Kowalski, Kia, and the egg fell down another tunnel, and disappeared from sight. However before any of the others could fall down a tunnel, they all saved themselves.

Tessa leaped up onto the empty tomb that Seth was supposed to go in when he died, but since he got thrust into the time vortex, he never made it in there. Meanwhile, Ace was still safe on his ground, and Skipper was also in the clear.

However Ty was standing right above a tunnel, so when it opened up below her feet, she let out a scream and right before she fell in, someone caught her, and Skipper pulled her out of the tunnel and pulled her to safety.

Ty gave him a grateful nod. "Thanks." She said.

"Anytime Kitty." Skipper replied.

They then all turned to Ace, who was grinning as he pulled the gem back out of his bag and made a jump for the portal, and he placed the gem back where it was supposed to go and it once again opened.

Ace grinned. "Time to get my Sphinx." He said and chuckled happily.

Tessa rolled her eyes. "Ace, I don't mean to be rude or anything, but seriously! Get it through your thick head! There. Is. No. Such. Thing. As. A Sphinx!" She yelled and right then a loud boom came from the time portal and Tessa's eyes widened in surprise.

Ace smirked. "You sure about that Siamese?" He asked and turned back to the portal. "Cause I'm certain that's the sound of my Sphinx coming out of the portal." He said and Tessa gulped.

Everyone waited in anticipation to see if there was such a thing as a Sphinx and if there was, would it be dangerous? How big would it be?

And right then, a huge hairless cat paw stuck out of the portal, and following the one paw came another and then more of the body emerged, it was too big to fit in the small cat chambers and it broke through the top of the pyramid, letting out a fierce yell.

Ty, Ace, Skipper, and Tessa all looked at in amazement, however as Ty looked at it, she couldn't help but think the Sphinx looked awfully familiar until it clicked. "Seth?" She asked and the human/cat began climbing out of the pyramid and it jumped onto the sand.

"How'd he get so big?" Ty asked,hoping for an explanation from anyone.

Tessa really couldn't believe the Sphinx was real, she was not used to seeing so many strange things in her life, however one this adventure she had seen mummies, time travel, and now the Sphinx, she would never doubt anything ever again.

"Um Ty, Skipper, I think I might have an idea of what's going on." Tessa offered, she wasn't as smart as Kowalski or Kia, but she still considered herself smart. "If Saa and Seth got trapped in the time vortex, over time they could have morphed into one being, after all time in the vortex is different than time out here, and due to exposure to so many time particles at once, it makes sense they're connected to the gems, so in theory, whoever has the gems, controls the Sphinx, or maybe it's whoever released him? I'm not exactly sure on that." Tessa explained.

Ty nodded. "Makes sense." She said and Ace grinned.

"Yes, I've done it! I now control the Sphinx!" He yelled in glee and turned his attention to the raging catman. "Sphinx, you are now my slave! Come to me." Ace ordered and the Sphinx picked him up off the ground.

The Sphinx had a wild look in his eyes, as if he didn't know anything about past him before. "Master?" It said in a loud yet almost dumb voice.

Ace nodded. "Thats right Sphinx, I am your master now, and I have a mission for you." He said and the Sphinx looked at him. "Not far from there, there should be a big building, I want you to smash it." He said and the Sphinx put him down as he began to go towards the P.P.A base in Egypt.

"Smash it." He repeated and began to leave.

Ace smirked happily, he had done it, and he couldn't be happier, however right then he got hit in the head with a rock. "Owe." He muttered and turned just in time to see Skipper and Ty land in front of him, glaring.

Ty turned around to face Tessa. "Hey Tes, we need someone to stop the Sphinx, can you do that?" She called.

Tessa gulped. "Uh sure, I can do that." She said and laughed nervously before taking off after the Sphinx.

And so, Skipper, Ty, and Ace all began to fight, and it lasted a good while before finally, Skipper and Ty had successfully tied Ace up, and now it was all up to Tessa.

Meanwhile, not far in front of them, Tessa was doing her best to distract the Sphinx, she had found some paper and was showing the Sphinx what she could do.

Ace although tied up, could still talk. "What's she doing?" He asked, as he watched Tessa.

Ty sighed. "Origami pianos." She said and it was true, Tessa was making origami pianos and showing them to the Sphinx.

"Ooh, look at how cool it is! Don't you want one? Look it's so tiny even a mouse could play it! Wouldn't that be funny, if a paper mouse was playing a paper piano?" Tessa asked and showed the Sphinx the piano.

He did not look amused and smashed it, and Tessa gulped but quickly recovered herself.

"Okay, maybe paper is not the best idea-hold on, just give me two minutes and I'll have something else." Tessa promised and ran off, leaving a not only confused Sphinx, but also a very confused trio of two cats and a penguin who were watching from the sidelines.

Soon after, Tessa returned, however she didn't look like Tessa, she had somehow managed to make herself look like a Bengal cat.

Tessa returned and looked at the Sphinx. "Alright I'm back, so what do you think? I can also make myself look like a tabby, do you wanna see that too?" She asked, however since the Sphinx was not very smart, he didn't get that it was still Tessa.

Ace continued to look at Tessa weirdly. "Okay, and now what's she doing?" He asked and Skipper faceflippered himself.

"Disguising herself as a different cat breed." He said, sounding a little ashamed that this was what Tessa thought was a distraction.

However, as the Sphinx looked at Tessa, it tilted its head. "Master?" He asked, shocking Skipper, Ty, and Ace.

Ace's eyes widened. "What? No you blundering idiot! I'm your master!" He yelled and Ty put her paw over his mouth, silencing him.

Tessa laughed. "Oh me? No I'm not-" She started and then something hit her in the back of her head and she turned around to see Skipper and Ty glaring at her, and she got the idea. "Oh that's right, I'm Agent Olivah 'Ace' Casey, and I'm your master, and you bettah listen to me, because I'm a smashing good pussy, and I'm cool because I'm British...grr." She said, trying to act like Ace.

Ace once again glared. "That is a terrible British accent." He said, however the Sphinx bought it.

"Master still want Sphinx to smash building?"

Tessa shook her head. "No! No smashing building, no I want you to er-go back inside time vortex and never come out again, because the vortex is-uh, your special room! It's so special that only you can have it, so uh, go to your room!" She ordered and the Sphinx nodded before heading back towards the pyramid.

"Yes Master."

Once the Sphinx was taken care of, Tessa skipped over to Skipper and Ty.

"I can't believe that worked!" Tessa said happily, she still looked like a Bengal cat.

Ace grunted from his place tied up. "Yeah, neithah can I." He said and Ty yanked on his ropes.

She glared at him. "Hey, who gave you permission to speak traitor? We're taking you back to the base, and then they can decide what to do with you." Ty said and Ace looked down.

Skipper looked around, they had stopped the Sphinx,and he considered that an accomplishment and he smirked as he took a step forward so he was standing in front of Tessa and Ty and Ace, and he looked at the sandy desert of Egypt.

"Well, I'd say we did pretty good." Skipper said triumphantly and the others nodded.

Ty glanced over at Skipper and nodded as she smiled slightly. "Yeah, we did good, we did good..." She said and they stayed there to watch the day before them, enjoying the peaceful moment for a change.

 **Me: Five more chapters guys, how exciting!**

 **Nutmeg: So we stopped the Sphinx, but what about Paki and him becoming the time traveling ruler? Or what about Zalika and her determination to experiment on the egg and make it into her soldier?**

 **Me: Well Nutmeg, if you and or the readers want to know those answers, you're just gonna have to wait until I update again to find out, so if you have all these questions just like Nutmeg does, make sure to stay tuned, I'll be updating again soon!**

 **Nutmeg: Bye guys, and please remember to review, and follow/fav if you haven't already done that. Cya next time!**

 **Me: Cya next time!**


	16. Experimentation

**Me: Alright guys, we're back.**

 **Ty: Question, are you gonna get this story a cover?**

 **Me: Uhhh, I'll leave that up to the readers, do you guys want a cover for this story? I'm still working on a cover for 'Kia' and 'CnC' as well as 'SRSS' but I can add this on the list of stuff to get a cover if you want.**

 **Ty: What about 'WIA?'**

 **Me: Also on the list, as well as 'SnW' and 'SPSU' okay, everything will eventually get a cover.**

 **Ty: Even one shots and specials?**

 **Me: Okay maybe not** ** _everything_** **everything, but most things will get a cover, okay, now that we got that settled, to the chapter!**

Kia, Kowalski, the egg, Zalika, and Sha had fallen down a different tunnel, and when they landed, Zalika was quite pleased with where they were.

"Aha! Sha, we landed in the underground experimentation chamber I set up! Go retrieve the egg, I'll lock up our guests." Zalika ordered and Sha nodded before making a dive for the egg.

As soon as Sha the scorpion had the egg, Zalika pressed a button and made a metal cage fall on top of Kia and Kowalski, trapping them in the cage as Sha brought the egg over to her.

Zalika grinned happily. "Thank you Sha." She said and Kowalski and Kia glared.

"Bring the egg back." Kowalski ordered darkly as Kia vigorously tried to escape the cage, but to no avail.

Zalika gave a fake laugh. "I have been waiting for this egg for days! I am not about to give it back, you see-I have plans for this little egg." She explained and Kia glared.

"I have already lost that egg once, and I'm not about to loose it again, give it back or-or..." Kia trailed off, unsure of what to say that would threaten Zalika enough to give the egg back.

The cat raised an eye. "Or what?" She asked and when they didn't answer, Zalika nodded. "I thought so." She said and turned to a chamber type machine and she placed the egg inside. "Sha-" she started and Sha nodded.

He made his way over to a lever and got ready to pull it.

Kowalski and Kia's eyes widened. "No!" They both yelled and right then Sha pulled the lever, and the chamber the egg was in lit up and all the parents could do was watch as they experimented on the egg.

Zalika laughed. "Yes! It's working! It's actually working!" She said as she looked down at a little screen where the information the chamber set off went too. "We are shaping penguin DNA! We're doing it Sha, soon this very egg will become our perfect little soldier." She said excitedly.

Kia started to panic. "Kowalski! That's our egg!" She said in a weak voice, it hurt her so much to see the little egg being experimented on and knowing she couldn't do anything about it.

Kowalski seemed to be thinking up some options as he looked around the room, determined not to give up on his egg. Now while Kowalski was observing everything in the room and creating a plan in his head, Kia had her head bowed as she looked down.

Soon Kowalski had a full plan in his head and he turned to Kia and put his flipper on her shoulder gently. "Kia-" he started and Kia shook her head, unwilling to move. "Kia I know how we can escape and get our egg back." He whispered to her softly and Kia slowly lifted her head.

"You do?" She asked looking at him with wide eyes and he nodded.

"There's a patch of loose bricks over there." Kowalski pointed to a place not to far above the cage. "If we can get that to knock over, the bricks will hit the ground, which happens to be slippery, at least one of them will roll over to that release lever over there, and the cage will be lifted." He explained softly.

Kia nodded. "That's brilliant." She said as she looked at him. "Have I mentioned how much I love you?" She asked and Kowalski smiled.

"Now, let's get our egg back." He said and Kia agreed.

Lucky for them, both Zalika and Sha were far to busy watching the egg to pay much attention to them.

Kowalski got over to the edge of the cage and helped Kia get up onto his shoulders, and then Kia untied her ribbon in her feathers and Kowalski passed his clipboard up, so Kia tied one end of her ribbon to the clipboard and tossed the ribbon up towards the bricks.

It took a few tries, but they soon loosened the bricks enough for them to fall down and hit the slippery floor. Kia jumped off Kowalski and gave him his clipboard back as she retied her ribbon into a bow and they watched as two of the bricks slid on the slippery floor over to the lever and pressed down on it, and the cage was lifted back into the air.

Kowalski and Kia smiled slightly before waddling right out of the cage and Kowalski threw his clipboard at Zalika, making her turn around.

She growled as soon as she saw they had escaped. "Sha! I told you to keep an eye on the parents!" Zalika yelled at the scorpion who shrugged.

"I wanted to see how the chick inside the egg was changing, I figured they would be too broken to try and escape." Sha explained and Zalika hissed at him.

"Does it look like they're too broken to try and escape?" She yelled and right then there was a beeping noise coming from the chamber the egg was in.

Kia looked at the egg with wide eyes. "Why is it beeping? What does that mean?" She asked worriedly and Zalika gave a grin.

"It means that your egg is in the final stages of the experimentation, only a few more minutes before the process is complete." She said simply.

Kia turned to Kowalski. "Get the egg, I'll take care of Zalika." She said her voice dark and Kowalski nodded as he slid off in the direction of the egg and Kia turned to Zalika and glared angrily at her before lunging at her.

The female penguin crashed into the cat and they both got up, paws/flippers at the ready for hand to hand combat.

Kia glared. "You have messed with me and my egg too many times." She said, her voice on the edge of insane as she glared at the cat and swung her flipper forward to hit the cat.

Zalika dodged the attach quickly and swung one of her own, hitting Kia in the side. Kia lifted her foot and kicked the cat in the stomach, and Zalika hissed and tried to trip the penguin but Kia jumped in time to not get tripped.

Kia then threw a punch and hit Zalika in the back of the head, this angered Zalika and she unsheathed her claws and swept them at Kia, she got Kia in the face and scratched her, and Kia glared before aiming a double punch at her and she got Zalika pretty good that time.

Zalika hissed again and decided she was done playing by the rules and launched herself at her, tackling the penguin to the ground and going all out with her claws.

Meanwhile, Kowalski had made it to the machine and was about to turn it off when something stabbed him in his leg and he turned around to see Sha the scorpion glaring at him, baring his stinger and Kowalski glared angrily.

The scorpion jumped at him, attacking his face and Kowalski had to rip him off and throw him to the side, and Sha hit the wall and moaned in pain, one silly penguin egg wasn't worth all this, and with that he decided he was just going to stay where he was and not keep fighting the penguin agent.

Kowalski turned his attention to the machine and his eyes widened when he realized it was only seconds away before the process would be complete and he pulled the lever to turn it off two seconds before completion.

The machine quickly powered down and Kowalski slid over to the chamber and opened it up, grabbing his egg and sighing in relief when he saw that it was okay.

He turned around and waddled over to Kia, who was standing over the unconscious body of Zalika. Kia heard him approach and turned to him and sighed in relief when she saw he had the egg. "You have the egg, is it alright?" Kia asked worriedly.

Kowalski nodded. "Yes, I was able to get it out before the process was complete, but it was near finished by the time I was able too, I don't know what this means for the egg." He explained, a little worried of what might become of his egg since it was already so far into the experimentation.

Kia nodded, but she seemed much more relaxed now then she had before. "We'll cross that bridge when we come to it, I'm just glad our egg is safe." She said and smiled at the egg.

Kowalski nodded in agreement and glanced over at the sleeping Zalika. "You really went all out on her." He commented and Kia nodded.

"I had a lot of anger I needed to get out, besides now she can't try and escape, she's going to prison for a long time." Kia said smugly, as she looked down at the Abyssinian.

Kowalski agreed. "We should tie her up or something and try and find the others, I'd say our work here is about done." He said and Kia nodded.

"Yeah-hey what happened to that little scorpion she was with?" Kia asked.

"Oh he's just over there-" Kowalski started and they turned around only to find that the scorpion was nowhere to be found.

Kowalski glared. "He escaped." He said, sounding anything but happy about it. "I should have taken care of him." He said and Kia patted his back.

She looked up at him. "You were concerned for our egg, and besides, what can one scorpion do without his cat leader?" She asked and glanced over at Zalika.

Kowalski nodded. "You're right, we should go find the others now." He said and Kia agreed.

"I'm ready for this entire thing to be over." Kia stated tiredly, and Kowalski agreed.

 **Me: Yay they stopped Zalika!**

 **Ty: Yeah but what about their egg? It can't be good that it was so close to being completed.**

 **Me: Yeah, spoiler, that is definitely gonna cause problems in the future.**

 **Ty: How come you get to spoil things but I can't?**

 **Me: Because, I'm the author that's why, anyways, thanks for reading guys, and please remember to review, and also tell me if you want a cover for this story, it might take awhile but I'll get it out.**

 **Ty: Bye guys, cya next time!**

 **Me: Bye please review!**


	17. What I Do

**Me: Why hello CnCuddlers, I see you're back, that means you must want to know what happens.**

 **Nutmeg: Misty, may I tell them a little bit of what's gonna happen in the chapter.**

 **Me: *itches leg* sorry what was that? I have the worst bug bites right now!**

 **Nutmeg: It's that time of year again, anyways I was just wanting to know if I could tell the readers what happens in this chapter? Just slightly.**

 **Me: *still itching* Oh yeah sure, just don't spoil to much okay?**

 **Nutmeg: Okay! Thanks Misty, so CnCuddlers, this is the last crazy chapter, after this we'll have the next two chapters be a bit more relaxing, okay, enjoy the chapter guys.**

 **Me: *Still itching* Ditto to what she said.**

Now, Paki, Qeb, Rico, Private, and Nutmeg had fallen down the last tunnel, and they only landed just below the chambers and as soon as everyone got up, Paki glared upwards.

"Casey that stupid cookie messed with the wrong cat." He breathed under his breath and turned sharply to pathetic goat that stood next to him. "Qeb! Quickly, we must get back up there and rule time!" Paki ordered and Qeb nodded as the cat got on his back and they took off.

Nutmeg got up and brushed some dirt off her fur. "We have to stop them!" She said and hit Rico in the stomach, making him regurgitate some rope, which she quickly swung it over her head and tossed it at the goat and cat, and the ropes caught Qeb, making him fall over.

Private looked impressed. "Wow, Nutmeg when did you learn how to do that?" He asked in amazement and Nutmeg shrugged.

"Ty taught me that, she's really good at this stuff." Nutmeg explained and right then Rico got up and pointed over at Qeb.

"Aki, Aki 'etting way!" He yelled and the two privates turned to se that it was true, and that the cat had gotten off his mount and was continuing up.

Qeb looked at the cat in shock. "Paki, you can't just leave me here." The tied up goat pleaded and Paki looked at him and shrugged simply.

"Sorry cookie, but we all have to make sacrifices." Paki said simply before taking off, leaving the goat where he was, all tied up and everything.

Rico, Private, and Nutmeg ran over to the goat and Rico gestured for Private and Nutmeg to keep going. "I t'ke goat." Rico said and Private looked at him.

"Are you sure Rico?" He asked and the penguin nodded.

"Go 'op Aki." He said and after Private and Nutmeg glanced each other, they nodded and took off after the crazy time obsessed Abyssinian as Rico turned to Qeb and glared. "Oo going oo 'ail." He said and Qeb sighed.

The goat kinda looked like he had expected this. "Alright then, if I have too." The goat said and Dido nodded vigorously at him.

While Rico was taking care of Qeb, Nutmeg and Private were following after Paki quickly, and they soon caught up to him to see him standing in front of the time portal with a grin on his face.

Nutmeg panted slightly as they stopped walking. "Paki, you don't even have an army to enforce your rules, what makes you think the first person you meet isn't going to kill you?" Nutmeg tried to reason with him, hoping that if the cat saw reason, he would give up on this whole time travel thing.

Paki looked at her. "Well I do have a giant Sphinx at my control just inside the time vortex, and I can get an army as I go." He stated simply.

Private couldn't help but give the cat a look. "Don't make us fight you Paki, you could still have a good life." He tried to reason and Paki just looked at them.

"Listen, you two are what privates? I know how to fight, you really won't have a chance." Paki told them and Nutmeg and Private folded their flippers/arms and glared at him.

Nutmeg sighed and shook her head. "Alright, fine then, I guess we'll have to fight you since you just won't see reason and stop all this nonsense! Although I really can't believe you would do this." She started and Paki raised an eye at her.

"And why not?" He asked, thinking she was crazy.

Nutmeg looked him in the eyes and let her gaze soften. "Because it's not what you mother would have wanted." She said and Paki suddenly had a sad look in his eyes. "Your poor mama, she used to bake you the best of cookies when you were younger, she was so sweet, and all she ever wanted was for you to find someone nice and have a good life." She said and Paki sniffed.

Private honestly didn't know what was going on, but whatever it was, it seemed to be working.

Nutmeg sighed and looked at Paki. "But then your mama died, she got caught in a horrible sandstorm, and when you finally found her again, she was on deaths doorstep, you were the last to speak to her, weren't you?" She asked, her gaze still soft.

Paki nodded. "Y-yes, she had requested my presence, I was always her favorite-She told me how proud of me she was, and that she knew I would do great things in my future." He confessed and then looked down. "And then she died, my mama died in my arms." He said, his voice not much more than a whisper now.

Nutmeg gave a soft nod. "You felt terrible, you loved her so much, and when she died, a piece of you went with her." She predicted and Paki nodded. "It was after the death of your mother that you began to get obsessed with time travel, because if there was even the slightest chance you could bring her back, you would, none of this was ever about ruling time was it?" Nutmeg asked and slowly Paki shook his head. "All you really wanted to do was bring back your mother, because if you had been faster, if you had been more alert, you could have made sure she wasn't in that sandstorm, you blame yourself for her death." She said.

Paki nodded. "When I told Zalika what I wanted to do, she called me stupid, she said that there was no way I could ever go back in time." He confessed and Nutmeg nodded.

"Over time, with your sister calling you stupid, your heart became bitter, and you were determined to prove her wrong, and to do that, you had to rule time." Nutmeg finished and Paki nodded.

Private decided to come in after that. "But Paki, you don't have to prove yourself to your sister, all you have to do is prove yourself to your mother, and show her that you're still in there, and that you can do the right thing." Private said and Paki slowly nodded.

Nutmeg looked at him. "Make your mother proud Paki, take that red gem out of its place, and destroy it, leave all this time travel alone, and do what you know is right." She said and for a moment Paki didn't do anything, but he soon nodded.

Paki picked the gem out of its place and instantly the portal turned off. "I'm sorry mother." He whispered quietly before he shattered the time gem on the floor, ending the time travel possibility.

Nutmeg smiled. "Good job Paki, your mother would be proud." She stated and Paki gave a small smile, and right then Rico waddled in, dragging Qeb along behind him as he did so.

Rico put Qeb down and backed up a pair of handcuffs before he waddled over to Paki and handcuffed him, he was going to jail.

 **CnC**

As the three were walking out of the pyramid, Private looked at Nutmeg. "How did you know all that about Paki?" He asked and tilted his head, wondering how Nutmeg knew all that.

"I started piecing everything together the first time I met him, and as things went on, and I read whatever was on his file, I was able to piece it all together: Reading people, it's kinda what I do." Nutmeg explained.

Private looked at her. "Well it was incredible Nutmeg! I didn't know you could do something like that, you must be so important to your team with an ability like that." He said and slid over to catch up with Rico.

Nutmeg blinked, and she thought about everything Private had just said, for the past while she had been contemplated leaving her team, thinking that she really didn't play a big part in it, but maybe, maybe Private was right, and she did play an important role, and it just took a little light for her to realize it.

 **Me: So this was a bit of a short chapter, and I apologize about that, anyways I'll probably update again later tonight, so there's that to look forward too.**

 **Nutmeg: I finally had more than two lines!**

 **Me: Yeah you did, anyways only two chapters and an epilogue left.**

 **Nutmeg: So stay tuned guys! And please remember to review, the reviews really help Misty get feedback for her stories.**

 **Me: Yeah, and they're my authors food, you type the reviews, and I read the reviews, and then I eat the reviews, and then I have more energy to write, and so I write will hopefully a full writer's stomach.**

 **Nutmeg: Well, um...sure why not! Anyways, bye readers, and please review!**

 **Me: Unless you want me to starve, in that case, maybe it's better not to review.**


	18. Relaxing

**Me: So, they stopped the bad guys, good for them, but is the story over?**

 **Ty: Definitely not, we still have this chapter and then the next, as well as an epilogue.**

 **Me: So, without further ado, here is the next chapter for your enjoyment!**

 **Ty: Also for my sanity, we have got to finish this story, 1022 is getting far to crowded, with Nutmeg, and Kia(for SnW) and we even had Harvey in here for a bit, seriously Misty, you need to get a bigger Fanfic place.**

 **Me: I know, but with only having 15/16 (don't remember) stories out, I can't afford a bigger place!**

 **Ty: Ugh, well at least I'm only in here for a little bit longer.**

 **Me: Okay, now go enjoy the chapter guys!**

Soon, Rico, Private, Nutmeg, Paki, and Qeb exited the pyramid, that now had a giant hole in the top thanks to the Sphinx, and when they got to the others, everyone was doing their own thing.

Kowalski and Kia were worrying about their egg, seeing if there was any side affects from the experimentation, and Tessa was getting her disguise off her, she didn't want to be a Bengal cat anymore, and Skipper and Ty were talking.

Rico, Private, and Nutmeg walked over and Rico looked at them. "Where 'isoners go?" He asked and gestured over to the two prisoners he had beside him.

Skipper pointed to the back. "Zalika and Ace are tied up over there." He explained, not quite paying attention as he was trying to listen to Ty.

Rico nodded and turned around to put Paki and Qeb with the others when he gasped and everyone turned to see what he was looking at, and as it turned out, there was only one cat where two were supposed to be.

Kia's eyes widened. "Where did Zalika go?" She asked, as everyone noticed that Zalika, the Abyssinian was nowhere to be found.

Ty glared at Ace. "Hey, Casey, where'd she go?" She asked and Ace shrugged.

"I didn't see her leave." He explained.

Tessa raised an eye at him. "How could you not see her leave?" She asked not believing the cat.

Ace shrugged. "Well, she threw my face into the sand, and I just barely got up again." He explained and Nutmeg nodded.

"He's telling the truth, you can see the specks of sand on his face, and the slight imprints on the ground beside him. Nutmeg explained and Kowalski glared.

"Zalika can't be left to roam freely, we need to find and catch her." He said and Skipper shook his head.

"Negatory Kowalski." He said and both Kia and Kowalski looked at him in shock.

Kia couldn't believe what he just said. "But she's crazy, and she experimented on my egg, we have to stop her." She said quickly.

Ty shook her head. "No Kia, Skipper's right. We can't go after her, our mission is over, and all we can do now, is bring what we have back to the base and inform them that Zalika and Sha are still loose, they'll take care of it, we have to get back home." She said.

Kia grumbled but didn't say anything after that.

 **CnC**

It was the day after, and they were all back at the base, they would be leaving for New York soon, but for now, everyone was just taking the day to relax and enjoy everything, as it was not something they often were able to do.

Everyone was sitting around a coffee table, they all were on the couches that surrounded the table.

Kia and Kowalski were on one of the brown couches, sitting close together, and Kowalski has his flipper around Kia, and they had the egg with them. Ty sat on the other side of the couch, while Rico sat at his own seat.

Nutmeg was sitting on one of the chairs, she preferred to have her own seat, and liked it better when she got her own chair, and then Tessa was sitting on the edge of the couch across from Kowalski and Kia, while Private sat in the middle, and Skipper sat at the other end of the couch.

Skipper glanced over at Ty. "So, you really were engaged to Seth?" He asked, humor in his voice.

Ty nodded. "Yeah, and I wouldn't have been if Kia hadn't gone off on her whole 'far off lands, and gifts' speech that she had given." Ty said and Kia looked at the cat.

"Hey, I was trying to find us some help! How was I supposed to know that he was a creep?" Kia asked and they all laughed and then Kia turned to Rico. "Oh also Rico, I did it." She asked, smiling smugly.

Rico looked at her in surprise before shaking his head in disbelief. "Nuh-uh!" He objected and Kia folded her flippers.

"Are you calling me a liar?" Kia asked in fake hurt.

Rico nodded and folded his own flippers. "Yep." He said and Kia gasped.

"I am not a liar! I really did do it!" Kia said and Kowalski looked at her curiously.

"What did you do?" He asked in humor.

Kia looked up at him. "While Rico and I were wandering our the pyramid, I said if I ever met an ancient Egyptian, I would have some serious questions about how they built their pyramids, and Rico said I wouldn't ask them, and so when Ty and I were in 2635 B.C, before we left, I did it, I asked them about their pyramids." She said smugly.

Rico once again shook his head. "Nuh-uh!" He objected and Kia raised her eye at him.

"I have a witness." She said and turned to look at Ty. "Hey Ty, didn't I ask Seth about why the pyramids are built the way they are?" She asked. "I said it was illogical, didn't I?" She asked.

Ty nodded as he put her head on the top of the couch. "Yeah you did, I didn't know why then, but I do now." She said and snickered.

Kia nodded. "Yeah, it only took you 4650 years." She said teasingly and Ty rolled her eyes.

"Haha Kia, very funny."

Nutmeg looked at them and tilted her head. "So besides that, what happened in ancient Egypt?" She asked and Ty shrugged and Kia grinned.

"I invented two time gems, left clues all over the pyramid, and stole Ty's backpack and hat our of a heavily guarded treasure room." She said smugly.

Ty lifted her head back up and turned to Kia. "You also panicked and made me take charge for seven days, and you got heat exhaustion." She said and Kia gave a sheepish smile.

Kowalski looked at her in shock. "Heat exhaustion! Why didn't you tell me? Heat exhaustion might not be as serious as heat stroke, but it can lead to that without proper care." He said and Kia looked down,

"It wasn't a big deal, I just got so caught up in getting us back that I forgot about drinking and stuff, I'm fine now, so it doesn't really matter." Kia tried to argue.

Skipper turned to Ty. "You seem tired." He mentioned, noticing how Ty kept dozing off while she sat on the couch.

Ty lifted her head and nodded. "Yeah, I am, Egypt kinda took a lot out of me, and now, I just want to go home, and get back into my schedule." She explained.

Tessa nodded from where she was. "This was actually really fun! I really liked coming on this mission with you guys, thanks for letting me come." She said happily.

Skipper looked at her. "We needed someone who could read hieroglyphics, and you fit the mold." He stated and Tessa beamed proudly, glad she could have been of use.

Private looked over at Nutmeg, who hadn't spoken much since they got back. "Nutmeg, are you okay?" He asked and Nutmeg nodded.

"Oh I'm fine, I'm just trying to think of a nice way to tell someone something." Nutmeg explained simple.

Private tilted his head. "Well why don't you try it out on me? Maybe I can help." He suggested.

Nutmeg looked around to make sure everyone else was to indulged in their own conversations to notice and she nodded. "Alright." She said and started. "General Swanson, I appreciate that you think I would make a good major for your squirrel agency, but I'm afraid I'm going to have to decline, it took me a few days, but I've come to realize my worth, and that it is with my team, not with R.A.D.I.S.H, I'm sorry." She said and looked over at Private. "Well, how was that?" She asked.

Private looked at her in amazement. "Wow Nutmeg, you were offered a job with higher pay in the squirrel agency, and you're gonna decline? Have you told your team?" He asked and Nutmeg shook her head.

"Since I'm declining, they really don't need to know, I'd prefer it if they didn't, they don't need to deal with the stress of even a small possibility of me leaving the team right now." She explained and glanced over at Kia, who was arguing with Kowalski, and Ty who was falling asleep on the couch. "They have their own problems, and no matter how good they are at masking them, I can still tell." Nutmeg said, her gaze resting on the sleeping black and white cat.

Private looked at her in confusion but decided it was better not to pursue the matter.

Just then Kia jumped slightly from where she sat and then her eyes widened in surprise as she picked up the egg, that had been sitting beside her. "Kowalski, our egg just kicked, it's moving." She said excitedly and Kowalski smiled and picked the egg up gently, and he could feel it kick its shell.

"Everyone." He said and looked over at the others, who all turned their attention to him. "It kicked." He said and everyone rushed over to feel it.

There mission in Egypt might be over, but life was always continuing.

 **Me: Okay, one chapter left, and then an epilogue, so this chapter was more calm and relaxed, but I quite liked it, and I hope you did as well.**

 **Ty: Alright, remember to review, Misty will update in s few hours, or not until tomorrow, she isn't sure yet.**

 **Me: Bye guys, remember to review!**


	19. Returning to the USA

**Me: Last chapter guys.**

 **Nutmeg: Aww! The story's almost over?**

 **Me: Yeah.**

 **Nutmeg: But I liked this story...**

 **Me: Don't worry Nutmeg, you'll always be able to come back and read it anytime!**

 **Nutmeg: Really?**

 **Me: To quote Shrek: "Really, really." End quote.**

 **Nutmeg: Alright then, to the chapter readers!**

Finally it was time for them to head back to the U.S.A, and everyone was just getting into the 'Melon' and saying their goodbyes to Egypt.

Kia stretched before turning to everyone else. "Well, whose ready for the trip home? Because I for one, am happy to leave Egypt behind." She stated and everyone quickly agreed.

Skipper looked at them. "Alright everyone, get in your seats, it's time for us to head home." He said and everyone piled in their seats as Kia strolled over to the pilots room and sat down.

"Alrighty passengers, we will now be taking off, I hope everyone has already gone to the bathroom, because we do not have a bathroom on this plane, and we will not be making pit stops." Kia said and started up the plane.

Soon it was in the air, and everyone was happy to say goodbye to Egypt, because after this adventure, none of them really wanted to return.

Private looked out his window. "Goodbye Egypt." He said as they left Egypt behind and everyone got settled in their seats, rest for the long flight back to America, leaving Egypt behind.

 **CnC**

Some time later, after the long flight, they had made it back to Egypt and Kia spoke into her little speaker. "We are one reaching our destination, and will be landing shortly, once we land please take all baggage you might have brought with you, and leave the plane in an orderly fashion, and once again, thank you for choosing Airmelon 107." Kia spoke into the speaker before she began to land the plane.

Once the plane was safely on the ground, everyone began to get out and soon they were all in Team Watermelon's garage.

Everyone made their way into the HQ and got ready to say goodbye to each other.

Tessa looked down as she stood out in the alleyway just outside Team Watermelon's HQ, this was it, her journey ended here. She sighed and Ty looked at her.

"Hey Tes, you feeling alright there Miaty?" Ty asked, as she leaned in the doorframe and Tessa turned around and nodded.

"Oh I'm fine, I've just never been part of something like this, I was always the last picked in games when I was younger, and all my siblings would be popular and have tons of friends, and then there was me...little lonely 'interesting' me, and I don't know, going on this mission with you guys made me feel like I was actually part of something, and now, well now it's all over, after this everything returns to normal, and I go back to spending my free time singing along to the Siamese song from Lady and the Tramp." Tessa explained.

Ty looked at her and her gaze softened. "Hey Miaty, you went through all that just like we did, and you proved to be a valuable soldier, if that isn't one of us, I don't know what is. We might not always let you come along for the missions, but you're still one of us as far as I'm concerned." She said.

Tessa smiled. "You mean it?" She asked, looking down, unsure if Ty actually meant what she said, or if she was just saying that to make her feel better.

Ty nodded and stopped leaning on the wall. "Tessa, I might think you're weird, in fact, I most certainly think you're weird, and you have way to much free time on your paws, you literally have over twenty hobbies, but even if you're a weirdo, you're our weirdo." She said and Tessa gave a small smile. "Congratulations Miaty, you're stuck with us now." She said.

Tessa looked at the cat. "Thanks Ty." She said and started walking back to her home when she stopped and chuckled slightly.

Ty tilted her head. "What's with the giggles?" She asked and folded her arms and Tessa turned back around, smiling.

"It's just, I've never had friends before, no one has ever liked weird little me, and now, well I just still can't believe that someone might consider me their friend." She explained looking down.

Ty looked at her and smirked. "Well guess what Miaty, you now have seven friends, deal with it." She said and Tessa smiled before she began walking away, leaving the alleyway and making her way back home to 1022.

 **CnC**

Meanwhile, Nutmeg was in her room, talking to a holographic figure if a sturdy built squirrel.

"Have you made your decision?" The squirrel asked and Nutmeg nodded.

"I have General Swanson, and I'm sorry, but my heart belongs here, with my team, I'm afraid I'm going to have to decline your offer." Nutmeg said, feeling completely confident about her decision.

The general looked at her. "Are you sure? The pay would be better with us, and you would be a leader, not just a private." He said, trying to convince her to change her mind.

Nutmeg nodded. "I'm sure sir, I don't really need the money, and I like being a private, and most importantly, I like being with my team, and I'm afraid sir, that's something that will never change." She said warmly.

 **CnC**

Meanwhile, Kia was walking back to the Central Park zoo with the Penguins, it was still pretty early in the morning, and the zoo had yet to open, it was a Penguin day, so Kia was going back with them today.

They made it to the zoo and waddled in, and in the background they could hear crickets, which was strange considering usually about now, they would hear the lemurs loud music playing from their habitat.

Skipper glanced over at the lemur habitat. "It's quiet today." He said and the others agreed.

"Perhaps the lemurs are still in mourning." Kia suggested, not long before they had left on their mission in Egypt, the lemurs had lost one, and it had obvious affected them all.

Kowalski nodded. "It is likely, although I assume it'll pass soon and soon the music will start up again." He said as the Penguins made it to their habitat.

Once they got there, they gasped in amazement, their habitat had been under construction for the past few weeks, and it was finally done. It was a bit bigger now, and had a iceberg in it.

Kia breathed out. "Cool." She said and Rico nodded.

"Uh-huh." He said as he looked around in awe, and suddenly Kia got a mischievous grin on her face as she glanced over at Rico.

"Beat you to the top." She said and jumped in the habitat, splashing the others and Rico quickly followed her, and the two began to race to the top, each trying to beat the other to the top, but as it turned out, they got there at the same time.

"I win." Kia said and Rico shook his head.

"Nuh-uh, I first." He said and the two began playfully arguing over who was really first, and Private made his way over to them.

He looked at them. "It looked like a tie to me." He stated and Rico and Kia turned to look at him.

"A tie?" They both said at the same time and shook their heads. "Nah." They said at the same time, and Private shook his head at them.

Meanwhile, Kowalski and Skipper were still looking at the habitat, watching as the others played around. "Well Skipper, I'd say today will be a good day." He said and Skipper nodded.

"Agreed, now let's get in our habitat before the zoo opens." He said and the two made their way into the habitat with Kowalski being careful as to make sure the egg was fine.

And with that, the Penguins got back into their routine, happy to have returned home, expecting today to be a good day, however none of them were aware of the deep brown eyes and orange and cream fur that was watching them from the shadows...

 _(And ending song)_

 _There's always time for living, can we just do it again?_

 _One more time like it once was: way back when._

 _You gave me something to believe in, we were the best of friends._

 _Well I remember the good times: way back when._

 _La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la._

 _Memories will fade if you wanted me to let you go._

 _I've got you on your way now, I feel it for you, don't you know?_

 _We're superheroes and villains, when we used to pretend._

 _We go wherever our minds will take us: way back when._

 _La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la._

 _Memories will fade if you wanted me to let you go._

 _I've got you on your way now, I feel it for you, don't you know?_

 _It's a promise that I made, never to be afraid._

 _I know we'll be okay, this luck we have, it cannot go._

 _Ahhh oo, ahhh oo_

 _And you're on you own._

 _Ahhh oo, ahhh oo_

 _Y'not alone._

 _Ahhh oo, ahhh oo_

 _I know I'll see you again, again._

 _Ahhh oo, ahhh oo_

 _And if all these things._

 _Ahhh oo, ahhh oo_

 _Come to an end._

 _Ahhh oo, ahhh oo_

 _We'll always have our way back when._

 _La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la._

 _Memories will fade if you wanted me to let you go._

 _I've got you on your way now, I'll be there for you, don't you know?_

 _It's a promise that I made, never to be afraid._

 _I know we'll be okay, this luck we have, it cannot go._

 _(End ending song)_

The End

 **Me: Thanks for reading guys! I'll have the epilogue out real soon so stay tuned.**

 **Nutmeg: Thanks for reading the story, and pleader remember to review, and to feed Misty with your reviews.**

 **Me: Alright guys, bye for now, also the song was "Way Back When" from Mr Peabody and Sherman, I do not own it.**

 **Nutmeg: I hope you enjoyed the story, and that you'll read the epilogue, thanks again for reading the story, and sticking with us till the end! Bye CnCuddlers, we'll update again as soon as we can.**


	20. Epilogue

**Me: And here we are, the epilogue.**

 **Ty: And I'm also here.**

 **Nutmeg: Me too!**

 **Me: We started it together, might as well end it together, right?**

 **Nutmeg: Yep!**

 **Ty: Sure, why not?**

 **Me: Now comes the question of the epilogue.**

 **Nutmeg: Will Misty pull another one of her infamous cliffhanger epilogues?**

 **Ty: Or will it be like the epilogue for WIA where it actually ends up happy?**

 **Me: Well what're you all asking me for? Go read and find out for yourself!**

The pyramid of the Pharaoh's cat was empty, it had been forgotten after the Penguins, Team Watermelon, and Tessa left it, they had accomplished their mission, and now, there was no need to stay at the pyramid, or was there?

For not too terribly far in it, there were two creatures conversing to each other as one of them paced the floor, these two creatures happened to be Zalika the Abyssinian and Sha the scorpion, the two that got away.

Zalika stopped pacing and glared off into the distance. "They think that smashing the time gem and putting my brother in jail is going to stop me? Well, then they've got something else coming." She said angrily and turned to Sha. "Pack everything up Sha, we have no longer a need to stay here, we need to focus on the big picture." She stated and Sha nodded as he took off to start packing everything up.

"And what exactly is the big picture?" Sha asked as he packed and Zalika frowned.

"Well for one, I want to beat that female penguin to a pulp for getting the best of me, so we have to make sure I do that, and also, if I want that egg back, we're going to have to be a bit more sneaky about it, we start from the inside and branch out from there." She stated.

Sha looked at her. "What about if the egg hatches before you can get it back?" He asked.

Zalika shrugged. "It is still near completion, as long as I can get to it, it don't matter if it's an egg, or a child, because as soon as I can complete the experiment, it will be mine." She said darkly and thought up a plan.

"We need to get up close and personal to these agencies out there, we need to to infiltrate them at the core, and I think I know exactly how I can do that." Zalika said and grinned, showing her sharp toothy smile as she flattened her ears down.

Sha looked at the cat curiously. "And how do we do that Zalika?" He asked as he continued to pack, unsure of what exactly was going through the crazy cat's mind.

Zalika grinned as she turned back to the scorpion and soon she began chuckling. "We infiltrate the agencies at the core, it's like planting a bad weed in the middle of a flower garden, plant one and thousands of others will grow, but from afar, it would appear the weeds are simply other flowers." She said.

Sha nodded. "So how are we gonna do that?" He asked and Zalika smirked as she answered.

"Pack up Sha, we're going to America."

The end (for real this time)

 **Me: Welp, looks like we're going with tradition for this story.**

 **Nutmeg: is this connected to SnW?**

 **Me: Poor naive Nutmeg, when will you learn that all my CnC universe stories relate to SnW somehow?**

 **Ty: You're really just trying to get everyone excited about SnW aren't you?**

 **Me: Guilty as charged, but I only want everyone to be as excited as I am! It's gonna be a great story.**

 **Ty: So you keep telling us...**

 **Nutmeg: Anyways, thanks for reading! Please review, we really couldn't have done this without you!**

 **All: Bye!**


End file.
